


Results

by Robron_emmerdale1



Category: First fandom - Fandom, share your opinion
Genre: Apologies, Loneliness, Mistakes, Other, Self-Harm, Tears, Truth, dark places, forgivness???, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale1/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale1
Summary: My take on the recent scenes with Robert and Rebecca and how Aaron is told and the dingles' reaction.Includes lots of apologies and tears. Robert is hurt and things change.. then again.There seems to be no happy for Robron.. but can they get there?





	1. Truth hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfict based on recent episodes❤️
> 
> Literally my version of the events after his night with Rebecca

Why did he do it? With all people, why Rebecca? Aaron and Robert faught about Rebecca, which led to Aaron hitting Kasim, which led to prison. Aaron wouldn't have hit Kasim, if he didn't have Insecurities about Rebecca.

Now there Robert lay, naked in his and Aaron's soon to be bedroom, with Rebecca. 'Shit,' Robert thought. Rebecca was snuggled up to his chest, like Aaron used to. He had to get out of there. Fast.

He jumped out of the bed, threw on his clothes. Robert was fully dressed when Rebecca woke. "Robert?" She mumbled.. but he ignored her call and was gone.

When Robert got to the Café, he bumped straight into Victoria. "Hey Vic" he said.  
Victoria smiled, "how are you? Adam said you turned up at the mill with a bottle and demanded him out. Whats that about?" She asked, crossing her arms. He looked down in shame. "Vic, I've done something horrible..!" He started. "I'll get you a drink, yeah? Then we can go back to mine and you can tell me all about it" Victoria said cherpily. Robert nodded. "Americano isn't it?" Vic asked nodding at Robert who nodded in response. How was he supposed to do this? No doubt she'd hate him. 

When they got settled on the sofa at Victoria's, sipping their coffees, Robert started talking. He explained everything, from the prison visit up to this morning. 

Victoria smacked him hard on the cheek. "Rob, you idiot!" She yelled. Robert broke out in sobs. "I know" he wailed. Victoria pulled him into a hug.

"What do I tell him?"

"I don't know rob"

"It'll break him!"

"I know. But he loves you. Forget the things he said at the visit. I think there's more to what he's going through than we know. But he's not saying out incase we're worried, just Aaron being caring"

"I'm supposed to visit him soon" 

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He had to tell him. How he'd do it, he didn't know. But he had to. "No more secrets" he remembers Aaron saying. 

"No more secrets" he muttered to himself. 

Even if he didn't tell Aaron, no doubt Rebecca would. 

Robert walked towards the pub. He'd never been so nervous in all his life. He knew the minute he saw Aaron, the guilt would gobble him up more than it already has

When he walked through to the back room, he didn't expect to see Chas there. Then it clicked, she was coming to see him too. Maybe he should fill her in on what he's about to tell her already broken son. So he bit the bullet and started speaking again, from the visit, to this morning. 

The look on Chas' face said it all. Then she got up from get seat and smacked him, harder than Vic did, on the same, still sore cheek. 

Chas' words hurt him. "I always knew you were wrong for Aaron" but he deserved s lot worse than two smacks now. Imagine what Cain would do? Let's not even imagine that! 

* * * * *  
Robert lid awake, trying to picture what it was going to be like telling Aaron what he'd done, but it had to be done. He just hopes Aaron forgives him.. A life without Aaron would be no life at all. Robert lid on Aaron's side of the bed, tears pouring uncontrollably down his face. "I'm so sorry!.. so so sorry" he muttered into his now soaked pillow. 

 

After hours of twisting and turning, the alarm clock deafened him. Today was the day he had to tell Aaron. He was dreading it. 

* * * * * 

After eating 1/2 slice of toast, Robert headed out the door, to be met in the centre of his face with a fist. Had Chas told the Dingles? Or had Victoria told Adam? 

"Think it's funny do yeah?" Ross shouted.. "sleeping with Rebecca"

Ross. Why didn't he expect that?br />

"Look mate, can we talk about this later, I've kinda got somewhere to be" Robert said, rubbing his now bruised cheek.  
"Off to see your husband?" Ross asked smirking  
"Yeah, in a matter of fact I am"  
"Does he know about this?"  
"No"  
Ross laughed  
"But he's about to" Robert added  
"What did he ever do to get stuck with someone like you, ey?"  
Robert pushed passed Ross, his words still stinging. What had Aaron done to get stuck with someone like him? He thought to himself

He stood outside the prison. This is gonna be the worst day of their lives.  
TBC??


	2. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells Aaron  
> His worst nightmare comes true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying❤️

ROBERTS POV

I feel so guilty now that I see him, sitting there smiling. 

"I'm sorry about the other day" Aaron started

Great. He's apologising. Make me feel worse than I already do.

"Don't worry about it"

"No, I'm sorry Rob, I was bang out of order"

"Aaron. I should be apologising"

The look of confusion on Aaron's face was heartbreaking. 

"I- I was mad at you because of the other day and-"

"Spit it out rob"

"I slept with someone else"

"who?"

I looked down in shame..

"Rob, who did you sleep with!?"

"Bex.. I-I slept with R- Rebecca"

* * * * * 

AARONS POV

It was only a few weeks back that we each made a commitment to be better people and to be faithful. We've been sitting in the visiting room, staring at eachother. I gotta get out of here. 

When I went to stand up, I felt Roberts hand on my wrist.

"Aaron please don't-"

"If I wasn't already banged up, I'd be smacking you silly" 

Robert looked shocked.

"Don't look so shocked. You deserve it you know"

I felt a single tear rolled down my cheek. 

"Aaron, words can't explain how sorry I am"

I left.

* * * * *

ROBERTS POV 

Watching Aaron walk away was the hardest part..

I cant explain my feelings right now, but imagine how Aaron feels.. I hope Aaron doesn't do anything stupid.

 

* * * * *

When Aaron got back to his cell, he fell to his knees and sobbed.  "Robert" he mumbled. Then he saw someone standing over him. Jason. 

"Problems with the Hubble then?"

"Leave me alone. Not In the mood"

"I'll do what I want, I pretty much own you know" 

That reminded Aaron of Robert when Robert busted Ross and Aaron's cop shop, when they first met..

Aaron was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. Jason was kicking him. 

"Answer my question Puff" 

Jason carried on kicking, adding punches and slaps. 

* * * * 

When Jason was done beating Aaron and left. Aaron could bearly move, to add to his horror, Ethan's razor was calling him.  "It would relieve all the pain from Robert and Jason" Aaron thought.  

He struggled to get up, but when he did, he stumbled over to the table and reached for the razor. He lifted his sleeve and started slicing his pale skin. 

Then it all went black for Aaron.. tbc??


	3. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets a call..

When Robert got to Victoria's, he collapsed onto the couch, sobbing  
Vic saw him, and darted over and pulled him into a hug.  
"You should've seen his face Vic.."  
She hugged him tighter.  
They were interrupted by Roberts phone ringing..  
"Robert Sugden-Dingle?" The unknown voice asked  
"That's me"  
"Aaron's emergency contact?"  
"Yeah. Has something happened?"  
"He's at Hotten General"  
"I'm on my way!"

* * * * *

When Robert got there, he stumbled up to reception. "Aaron.. Aaron D- Dingle?"<  
The lady smiled and said, "You are..?"  
"Husband.. I'm his husband" Robert mumbled.

Robert was directed to a busy waiting room. Then a Chas and Cain appeared around the corner.  
"You shouldn't be here" chas spat at Robert.  
"I'm still his husband" Robert spat back.  
"Why shouldn't he be here?" A confused Cain asked  
Before anyone could speak, a doctor entered the room  
"Aaron Dingles family?" She called.  
Chas, Cain and Robert all stood.

"Aaron looks to have been brutely attacked and there's many open wounds on his arm" the doctor started.  
Everyone was shocked.  
"He blacked out because of major blood loss.. and some got infected" she added. 

"My poor boy" Chas muttered  
"Looking at his records, we have reasons to believe the injuries on his arm is self-harm.." the doctor mumbled

"Can we see him?" Cain asked, looking worried<  
"Not yet, he hasn't woken up, he seems to be struggling to breathe on his own because of his many broken ribs. He has several bruises on his body, has he been beaten?"  
"Maybe In prison, but he hadn't told any of us" Cain answered  
"Well that's Aaron innit!? Hiddin' it, not to worry us" Chas roared  
"Calm down Sis"  
"HOW CAN I BE CALM CAIN? MY LITTLE BOY IS GETTING BEATEN AND HES SELF-HARMING.. AGAIN!"  
Cain put a hand on her back.  
"I'll keep you updated" the doctor said, before walking away.

"Now, what were you saying before the doctor arrived in. Why shouldn't Sugden be here?" A curious Cain asked.  
Chas laughed, "it's a long, long, story"  
"Well best start explaining then" Cain smirked, pointing to a row of seats

When Chas finished explaining, Cain stood up and stared at Robert.  
"Sugden" he tutted  
"I know alright, I know I'm wrong, alright"  
Cain swung for him and hit him directly on the nose.  
"Cain" Chas shouted, pulling him back  
"Does Aaron know?" Cain questioned.  
Robert nodded, looking down.  
"So that would be why he's self-harming!" Cain yelled, but his shouting was interuppted by the doctor once again saying, "you can go sit with him"

So they did, all sat round his bed, Chas and Robert holding a hand each, talking sweetly to him, willing him to wake up. 

"Please wake up baby" Robert pleaded, but jumped when he heard loud beeping. 

Aaron's machines.  
"Aaron, no, no, no. Please don't do this!" Robert cried.  
Doctors and nurses rushed in.  
"Everyone out!" A nurse demanded. We all stood as they started doing CPR on him. 

Robert, Chas and Cain all stood anxiously looking in the window. Chas in tears.  
"Please hang in there son, please" she cried. Cains eyes were tearing up, seeing his nephew lying there, lifeless. "Cmon Aaron, you've gotten through so much, don't give up now" he whispered  
"I'm so sorry. I need you. I love you. I need you to hold on, I couldn't handle it with you" Robert said. 

Then the doctors came out of the room and shut the door behind them  
"Please tell me he's okay" Chas wailed.  
"He's stable again for now" the doctor said, "you may see him" she added. 

Chats nodded, rushing into her son, soon followed by Robert. They sat there, again, a hand each, whispering to him.  
"I'm glad your okay son, but If you don't wake up now, I'm gonna beat you myself" Chas joked.  
"Please Aaron, just come back to us" 

Then Aaron's eyes shot open..  
"DOCTOR?" Robert roared, rushing down the hall...  
Tbc?


	4. Just go

 

* * *

The doctor ordered everyone out while she gave Aaron an examination.

"All good, apart from that one deep wound that we must keep our eyes on" she stated.

Aaron nodded. "I'll go give your family the update" she smiled, leaving the room to go tell the family everything she just told Aaron.

"Your welcome to sit with him, and talk to him, but he's pretty out of it. He's on a high dose of medication, so may not be fully with it." She said smiling

All three of them walked into the hospital room to see a weak looking Aaron, covered in bruises and dry blood.

"Aaron love.." Chas started

"Mum..?" Aaron asked

"Yes son, it's me, mum"

"Don't go" Aaron mumbled, breaking out in uncontrollable sobs.

"Son, I'm not going anywhere" She ran to his side and grabbed his hand. Roberts heart broke, seeing Aaron like that, so broken and lost. He just wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure what they were after earlier today, so decided to just stand there staring at Aaron.

Robert could feel Cains eyes burning into the back of his head. Cain probably wanted to kill him, throw him off the face of the earth or beat him to a pulp.. "What happened son?"

"Don't. Not now Mum, please."

"Was it that man from the prison that called you names when I was visiting?"

Aaron said nothing, he just stared at the ceiling. "Son, you have to tell us, so he can suffer!"

"No, we're doing nothing"

"Aaron! Look what he's done to you!"

"I've gotten used to the beatings Mum"

"So, this isn't the first beating?"

"No, it's kinda in my daily routine"

"Love.." Chas started to cry again.

"Forget about it Mum, please."

"How can I forget? How can I live everyday knowing my Aaron is probably getting beaten black and blue?"

"That's why I didn't tell you. Hid it. It was never really the face he went for. More the ribs and stomach."

"But you don't deserve any of it!"

"Maybe, but what can I do? Fight back and get beaten header. He's top dog Mum. What he says goes. I don't wanna get jumped on by groups, best just his little gang."

"THERES MORE THAN ONE GUY?"

"Well, they're all there, but he does most the beating and they keep watch"

"How do you handle it?"

"I don't"

"I can't believe I'm only finding out now. When did it start?"

"Since he found out I was gay"

"That was weeks back!"

"I know"

"You've been struggling, and kept it to yourself. I can't believe you and drugs! Really Aaron!?"

"Oh please don't start, I was in agony and needed something. Only a bitta spice"

Cain joined the conversation, "SPICE!? Aaron, you pure idiot! It could wreck your appeal! Is that what you want?" He roared

"No Cain, believe it or not, I don't enjoy the.. the.. things that happen in there. I just wanna go home where I know I won't be attacked or where I won't be tied up, or where I won't be.. be.. " Tears were pouring down Aaron's cheeks. "Where I don't have to watch my back all the time!" He added.

"Well if that's what you want, you don't touch any of that again and keep outta this guys way, ya? Until the appeals sorted!" Cain shouted. Aaron nodded, still staring at the roof, he hasn't moved his gaze, since they walked in, didn't look any of them in the eye.

"About your arm.." Chas started

"Later. Please. And yes, I did it. It just got too much. I hated myself for not being.. enough"

"You are!" Chas cried.

For Robert. I mustn't be if he has to jump into OUR bed with Rebecca"

That's when Robert joined in, "You are enough" he said

"Oh please"

"Aaron, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, right? I couldn't imagine life without you! When I got the call saying you were in here, I nearly had a heart attack!"

Aaron didn't say anything, didn't show any emotion.

"Say something, please" Robert pleaded.

"Go" Aaron whispered.

"What?"

"Just go"

"Aaron please let me-"

"Please, just go"

"Aaron"

"You heard him Sugden" Cain butted in.

"Fine. I'll be in the waiting room"

"Go home and shower first, you stink!" Chas mumbled.

* * * * * 

Then Robert left. In the car, his phone beeped, so he pulled over to read a message..

Rebecca~ 'We need to talk'

Robert~ 'I've nothing to say. It was a mistake.'

Rebecca~ 'But the things you said'

Robert~ 'We're lies'

Rebecca~ 'You used me!' 

Robert didn't respond, he threw his phone down and carried on driving. His life was a pure mess. Aaron was in hospital. Aaron didn't want to talk to him. He was back living in Vics and had Rebecca on his back. 

When Robeft reached the village, he groaned when he saw Ross. He couldn't do this now. 

"Sugden!" Ross called

"Not now Ross"

"Oi! Don't walk away from me!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"More like what I want to do" Ross shouted, swinging once again, smacking him right on the cheek. Robert fell onto his back on the floor. Ross hovered above him, he kept the punches coming. Robert didn't react, he deserved it after everything he did.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard shouting. 

"Ross. Get off him!" Adam shouted, pulling Ross from Robert.

"Oh, you'll want to join in once you know what he's done!"

Adam groaned. "What've you done now, mate?"

"Slept with Rebecca!" Ross roared, jumping towards Robert again, only to be stopped by Adam, who pushed away.

"Aaron knows?" Adam asked.       "Yeah, he knows, cut himself though and got taken to hospital. Oh yeah, we found he's been getting beaten up for weeks! And that he's struggling, he's lonely, and isn't gonna last!" Robert shouted, slightly too loud because many villagers looked over. Rebecca included, with pitty all over their faces.

"Mate, let's get you cleaned up Inside, yeah?" Asked Adam, dragging Robert inside.

When they got inside, Adam went to the kitchen to get a cloth and a bucket of hot water, while Robert threw himself onto the sofa. Adam returned with the bucket and cloth and handed them to Robert.

"Why are you being so kind after what I've done?" 

"Believe it or not, your actually my mate, and I'll never turn my back on ya. And I know that Aaron could never actually leave you, EVER!" 

"I don't know about that. He did tell me to go today at the hospital"

"Yeah, what's the deal with hospital. He's alright?"

"Yeah, just beaten to a pulp and cut his arm.. deep"

"I'll pop up later"

"Why aren't you there?"

"Cos I have to save Ross from beaten you to death!"

"Please don't let me stop you from seeing your best mate when he needs you!" 

"It's fine. Now start explaining why you cheated on my best mate"

"He pushed me away, hurt me, I wanted to hurt him back, so I went to the Mill, trashed our bedroom and slept with Rebecca"

"You trashed the room!? Mate, it took ages!"

"Sorry, I will help fix it"

"Damn right you will, now clean yourself up and stay out of Ross' way, yeah? I'm gonna head up and see Aaron"

Robert nodded, then Adam was gone. What had he done? Sleeping with Rebecca caused Aaron to start cutting again and Ross to have it out for him and don't forget the rest of the Dingles are yet to find out. Roberts not looking forward to that..!


	5. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca has news.  
> Cain acts fast, the outcome not great for some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying reading as much as I love writing  
> Feel free to comment.
> 
> ~ Ciara x

When Robert woke, he reached his phone to read his several messages;

9.56am | Vic~ 'Food in the fridge. I'll be back for lunch.'

 

10.03am | Rebecca~ 'Need 2 talk sometime'  
10.15am | Rebecca~ Please?  
2 missed calls from Rebecca  
10.36am | Rebecca~ Can only ignore me for so long'  
1 missed call from Rebecca  
11.19am | Rebecca~ 'Café at 1pm to talk'

11.22am | Robert~ 'To talk. Nothing else'  
11.24am | Rebecca~ 'Lookinh forward to it'

* * * * * 

When Robert arrived at the café, Ross and Rebecca were sat together, talking.  
"What's he doing here?" Robert asked, nodding at Ross  
"Why, want her all to yourself?" Ross asked  
"Don't be stupid"  
"Never did say how it went with your nut-case husband" Ross said smirking  
Robert was about to respond but was interrupted by Cain,  
"Oi! That's my nephew. What ever problems you have with Sugden, keep our Aaron out of it, yeah?"  
Ross laughed, "Aw, did someone get kicked out of the family? You've only been in 5 minutes!"

Cain sat down with his bacon buttie, listening to Rebecca, Ross and Roberts conversation.  
"So why am I here?" Robert questioned.  
"Cos I've got some news"  
"That includes both of us?" Ross asked  
"Yeah" she muttered  
"Share the wonderful news then!"  
"I'm pregnant"  
Cain nearly chocked on his sandwich. Pregnent. That's the worse thing that could've possibly happened!  
"Your joking me?" Robert mumbled  
"Yeah Robert, I'm such a comedian"  
"DNA test, we need a DNA test" she stated

* * * * *

Robert was lying on the sofa when he heard the knock.. then another.. and another..  
"Keep your knickers on!"  
He olpened the door to see a smiling Cain staring back.  
"Think you should've kept your knickers on. Pregnent? Really Sugden?"  
"Sugden-Dingle" Robert corrected  
"Oh no, your no family of mine"  
Then Cain pushed passed Robert, into Victoria's sitting room.  
"Oi! You can't just come barging in here!"  
"Why? Is Rebecca here?" Cain joked  
"No, course not."  
"Good cos she'd have to watch me smack you silly then ey?"  
Then Cain lunged a fist forward, it connected with Roberts face and sent him flying backwards.  
Robert was lying on his back while Cain sent punch after punch.  
"S-stop, p- p-please s-stop" Robert groaned.

Cain got grip on Roberts t-shirt and lifted him to his feet, and pushed him backwards again. Robert lost his balance and fell back once again, but this time, he hit his head off the corner of the table..  
Cain kicked him in the ribs. "CMON SUGDEN! GET UP!" He roared.  
But Robert lid there, not moving. 

* * * * *  
Chas was sitting in the back room reading a magazine when she saw 'Cain' pop up on her phone. She answered it. 

"Hiya love"  
"Sis! It's bad. I didn't mean to-"  
"Woah, woah. Calm down, didn't mean to what?"  
"Robert. I heard his conversation and I was mad. I went to find him at Vics, and well things got intense. Come over please sis"  
"On my way"

* * * * *  
Chas gasped when she saw Robert thrown on the floor, blood pouring from his head.  
"Cain, why did you call me? You should've called an ambulance!" Chas said, taking out her phone, which Cain grabbed.  
"And say what, that I beat him!"  
"Cain! He needs help! Look at him!" Chas broke out in sobs  
"Sis, please. Calm down, yeah?"  
"CALM DOWN? ROBERTS HARDLY BREATHING BECAUSE OF YOU!" 

Just then the door swung open. It was Adam.  
"Is that Rob? What the hell happened? And why are you just standing there?"  
"Adam, it.. erm.. an accident" Chas mumbled.  
Adam got out his phone and dialled '999'  
"I need an ambulance"

Chas and Cain looked at eachother with worried looks. The paramedics were here in no time and Robert was in the back of an ambulance. Groups of villagers gathered, including Vic who couldn't hold back the tears. She jumped in the ambulance with him.  
"Oh Rob, please be okay" she cried, rubbing his hair  
"Please, please, please!"

* * * * *

"Robert Sugden?" Chase asked.  
"Room 22, 2nd floor" the nurse replied  
"That's Aaron's room!" Cain pointed out. 

When they reached the hall, they saw Vic in tears and Adam hugging her. Adam gave them a death stare as they walked in. He knew what had happened. 

"How is he?"  
"Just outta surgery"  
"Surgery?"  
"Something about internal bleeding"  
"Oh"  
Vic sobbed, "I just don't understand what happened!"  
"I don't know babe" Adam said, pulling her into another hug

"Roberts family?"  
"Here mate" Adam called, raising his hand.  
The doctor smiled.  
"Roberts fine, lots of bruises, he will be sore after surgery and his head is healing fine. He's dosed on meds right now, but you can go sit with him. He's sharing that room with another patient."  
"Yes, that's my son Aaron" chas smiled  
"Great. So they'll company eachother" 

* * * * *  
Aaron was asleep when Vic and Adam came in. "What a coincidence..!" Adam joked. Vic went and sat with Robert, taking his hand in hers.  
"Robert, open your eyes, please"  
"Vic?"  
"Yeah Rob, it's me." 

Just then Aaron woke. He could hear voices. Vics? Roberts? 

"What happened Rob?" Vic asked  
"I can't remeber" Robert lied  
"Maybe you will in time, ey?" She smiled  
"Maybe"

"Vic is that you?" Aaron called.  
"Aaron bro!" Adam said, sitting next to him.  
"What's going on?"  
"Rob was beaten up, idiot cracked his skull open"  
"He's in here?"  
"Yep" Vic said, pulling back the curtain between them. "You two are room mates"  
"He's alright though?" Aaron asked.  
"I'm fine. Mind you, sore after surgery" Robert butted in  
"You had surgery?"  
"Internal bleeding or something.." Adam added  
"Oh"  
Doctors came in and checked thst Robert was okay, and then Aaron,  
"Best to leave then rest" he stated, ushering Vic and Adam out of the room.

There was silence for a while.  
"How'd it happen?" Aaron questioned  
"Can't remeber"  
"Oi, that might work on them, but I can see through your lies, you know."  
"I told yeah, I can't remeber"  
"Fine. I'll get it outta you sometime"

"Aaron, can we talk about it?"  
"Fine"  
"It was a mistake. A stupid mistake. I regret it so so much!"  
"Do you love her?"  
"NO! OF COURSE I DONT! There was silence after that. 

* * * * * 

Back at the village, Rebecca held the test results in her hands. These results would change everything. She ripped it open..  
The baby was..  
Tbc??


	6. Talking is hard..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Roberts time in hospital  
> Rebecca shares her news

The nurse walked into the room, pills in hand.  
"Mr Dingle?"  
Aaron groaned.  
"Sir, you must take your medication"  
Aaron didn't stir  
The nurse walked over to him and put a hand on his arm and shook him gently.  
"Sir?"  
Aaron jumped up. "PLEASE D-DONT" He yelled. "P-PLEASE!" He cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Sir, nobody is gonna hurt you. I just want you to take your pain relief"  
"Don't want it"  
"But your supposed to be in pain. You don't want to be in pain Sir, id advise you take them?" She said, smiling  
"No" Aaron muttered, wiping the tears from his face  
"Suit yourself" she whispered, and left. 

Robert was worried. Aaron was obviously having a nightmare. What about though?

"Bad dream?"  
"Don't"  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't try talk"  
"Aaron, talking is good"  
"For you maybe"  
"Talk to me please. What was your dream about?"  
"Who beat you?"  
"I asked you first"  
"I asked you second"  
"Aaron"  
"Robert"

* * * * *  
Rebecca ripped open the envelope. Her eyes read quickly through the paper work then stopped when it read..

* * * * *

"Please talk to me Aaron"  
"No"  
"Why"  
"I'm trying to sleep!"  
"It's 11.55am!"  
"Exactly! Leave me sleep"  
"Aaron I-" Robert was pulled from his words when 'Rebecca' came up on his phone. He didn't want to answer this. But he had to. He had to know. 

"Hello?"  
"It came today"  
There was silence.  
"Go on then..!"  
"Did you want to be a Dad?" She asked  
"That's not important"  
"Did you?"  
"No, I'm quite happy with my troublesome teenager Liv"  
"Your lucky day then, because it's a Barton"  
"Great news!"  
"Goodbye Rob"  
"Bye"

Robert was relieved. So fucking relievd. 

* * * * * 

"Ross?" Rebecca called  
"Becca, I was just on my way"  
"I got them.."  
"Oh.. and?"  
"Your gonna be a dad..!  
Ross pulled her in for a hug. 

* * * * *

It was 2.30am when Robert heard the noises. He looked over at Aaron, he was crying. But he wasn't dreaming, he was awake. Why was he crying?

"Aaron? What's wrong?"  
Aaron sniffled. He looked up. There eyes locked. This was the first time in ages. Aaron had bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while.  
"Aaron?"  
"Thst said I was well enough now"  
"That's good!"  
"No, it's not. It's the last thing I want!"  
"Why?"  
"Cause I'll be sent back, to him"  
A shiver went down Aaron's spine at the thought of going back.  
"That bad?" Robert asked.  
Stupid question. Of course it's bad.  
"It's prison innit?"

"What's going on In there Aaron?  
"Jason."  
"Jason? Who's Jason?"  
"The guy that beats me all the time"  
"I remeber you telling Chas summit bout a guy beating you everyday."  
"That's him and his crew"  
"Was the dream about him?"  
Aaron nodded and wiped his tears.  
"He erm, locked me in somewhere"  
"Locked you in?"  
"Yeah. Thought it'd be funny. If wasn't. I had a panic attack and was struggling. I curled up in a ball and tried to block it out. The things he said, I felt like dropping dead on the spot" Aaron broke out in sobs 

"Where, w-where did he lock you?"  
"Gordon's cell.. where h-he killed himself"  
"Aaron.. I can't believe it.. I don't know what to say" 

Robert wa tearing up and all  
"I was in there for ages. I just kept thinking positive. About The Mill, about Liv, Mum, Adam.. You.. I replayed our wedding day, over and over until a priest came and got me out"

"If I wasn't in pain, if I could move, I'd come over there and hug you"  
Aaron smiled. 

The first time he's smiled in ages.  
"I'm not ready to go back. I'll never be ready"

"The appeals gonna work, i promise"  
"You don't know that"  
"It will, because you don't deserve to be in there and the courts will see that"  
"Hopefully. I honestly don't think I'll survive another few months."

"Neither could I" Robert admitted  
Aaron looked confused, Robert was free. How could he be struggling 

"You have Liv and the rest of them" Aaron whispered  
"But I don't have you.."  
"If I wasn't handcuffed to the bed, I'd come over and hug you" Aaron muttered  
"Air hug.."  
Aaron smiled, "Air hug" he repeated

* * * * *

They spent a week more together, laughing, joking and taking. Talking about everything and anything. Chas and Vic took every second day in turns to visit, followed by Adam on Sundays. Liv is staying at Vic and Adams, but only visits the odd Sunday with Adam. 

Robert and Aaron enjoyed being in eachothers company, with no time limit, a iof that would change tomorrow, when Aaron is discharged and taken back to prison..  
tbc??


	7. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is taken back to prison..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to keep on writing and finish this one today so I can start on my next idea.  
> Thanks for reading so far..
> 
> ~ Ciara x

It was 10am when the prison van showed up for Aaron.  
"Mr Dingle? Time to go back." The guard said  
"Could I have 5 minutes please?" Asked Aaron, smiling at the guard  
"5 minutes!" 

"I don't want you to go" Robert whispered  
"I don't want to go either" Aaron whispered back.  
"Tell me you won't go near spice and you'll stay outta Jason's way"  
"Promise. I promise"  
Robert was nearly in tears now, as was Aaron.  
"The first goodbye was hard, but this ifsdefinitely harder, because I know what I'm going back into and what I'm leaving" Aaron cried  
"I'll be here you know, when your get out. That's if.. you still want me"  
"Rob-"  
He was interrupted by the guard who came in and pointed to the door and said "Cmon Dingle"  
Aaron smiled and nodded  
"Goodbye Robert.."  
"Goodbye Aaron"

Then he was gone. Robert lid, lonley in the hospital room, crying to himself. God he'd miss him more now that he got to be with him for so long for the past weeks, sharing a hospital room. "Goodbye Aaron" he whispered..

* * * * *  
Aaron was pushed back In the doors to his cell.  
"Welcome home" Ethan said  
"So glad to be back!" Aaron replied sarcastically  
"So, Jason hospitalised you ey?"  
"Kinda yeah"  
"Kinda?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Ryan said when he found you, your arms were sliced"  
"Doesn't matter"  
"Were you trying to top yourself?"  
"Ethan. Let's not talk about this alright?"  
"Jason was livid! Incase you blabbed that is"  
"Well I didn't. I don't want to talk about him yeah?"  
"Yeah"

* * * * *  
04.29am  
Robert lid awake in the hospital, wondering what Aaron was doing, if he was okay. How much he wanted Aaron right now.. 

* * * * *  
5.00am  
Aaron sat on his bed crying. He didn't miss the place that's for sure. He wasn't looking forward to the day ahead, when he'd come face-to-face with Jason and his crew. All he could think about was Robert. Robert, Robert, Robert

* * * * * 

"Aaron lad, wake up"  
"What do you want Ethan?"  
"Breakfast time"  
"Shit. Did I sleep that long? I'm supposed to sweep the kitchen before they start cooking"  
"You looked wrecked, so I did it for you and let you sleep. Lazy beggar"  
"Appreciate it Mate"  
"Cmon don't want to miss breakie"  
Aaron and Ethan walked to the cafetière together. Got their food, then separated. Ethan went to sit with Jason and Aaron sat alone. This was the usually routine. But Aaron didn't want the usually routine because after breakfast he had to deliver several packages for Jason like he stupidly agreed to weeks ago. He hadn't got caught, yet, and didn't intend to. If Cain knew he was postman, Cain would kill him.

"Aaron, you're back." Jason said, taking a seat opposite Aaron  
"Yeah" Aaron mumbled  
"Missed you loads!" Jason mocked  
"Wish I could say the same about you"  
Jason laughed and turned to his crew, "Lads, I think the Queen learned some stand up comedy out there." All the boys laughed along with Jason.  
"So Puff, you never did tell me why you sliced yourself. Do share the story."  
"No"  
Jason was shocked.."No?"  
"N - O spells no. I'm not talking to yeah, I'm not answering to yeah and I'm nit delivering for yeah."  
Jason tutted, "Your so silly Puff, so so silly. And here I was begging to grow fond of you"  
Aaron stood to leave but Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.. "Who excused you from our chat?" Jason questioned  
"Me"  
"Your getting on my nerves now"  
"Glad to be helpful!" Aaron joked sarcastically.  
Aaron pulled his wrist away and stood up to leave and Jason shouted after him, "You'll regret it Puff"

* * * * * 

Robert was feeling so down, so Lonley, so lost. The hospital doors swung open.  
"Hey Rob"  
"Vic"  
"How are you today?"  
"Fine. Any news on Aaron?"  
"Nothing that I know of"  
"Okay. That's good right? No news is good news"  
"Yeah.. Probably"  
"I wish he was here"  
"Don't we all"  
"He doesn't deserve to be in there, you know?"  
"I know."  
"I miss him so much Vic"  
Robert began to sob.  
"Hey, hey, Robert, he'll be out soon. The appeal will work and you can be happy together with Liv and The Mill" she smiled  
"You really think he'll forgive me?"  
"Definitely. He loves you!"  
"And I love him.." 

"When are you getting discharged?" Vic asked  
"Soon. They said sometime this week. Thank god, feel so lonley here"  
"Aw. So you glad I visit everyday?"  
Robert laughed, "definitely"

* * * * *

Aaron was lying on his bunk when Jason walked in. Aaron didn't notice him leaning against the doorframe. Aaron jumped up when Jason coughed  
"Jason."  
"Did you think it was funny earlier, taking the piss when everyone was there, listening?"  
"You need a few home truths every once and a while."  
"Do I? I think I'm just fine"  
Aaron laughed at him.  
"Do you remeber why I beat you?"  
"How could I forget. You tried to.. to.."  
"But you were saved by the guards.. again! So that's why I came into your cell, you weren't even listening to me, so I beat you and couldn't stop. Then I heard you were gone to hospital"  
"I wish I could've stayed at hospital"  
"Yeah? Don't we all. Anywhere better then here. Did you tell anyone what I tried?"  
"No.."  
"Keep it that way, yeah? Or else."  
Aaron nodded. Then Jason left.  
"Come on appeal, come on" he whispered to himself..

* * * * * 

Roberts phone was ringing, he reached over and grabbed it.  
"Hello?"  
"Robert, great news."  
"What?"  
"About Aaron's appeal. The date is set for court and its soon. I'm on my way to the prison to talk to Aaron about it now."  
"How soon"  
"Wednesday"  
"Great"  
"Fingers crossed"  
"Fingers crossed.."  
Tbc??


	8. The appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appeal

Wednesday came and Robert was putting on his suit  
"Robert, hurry up!" Vic yelled.  
"Yeah come mate, we'll be late" Adam added.  
"Coming!" Robert replied.   
They all got in the car and made their way to court

* * * * *

Meanwhile Aaron was getting ready in prison. He has his suit on and was thinking of the day ahead of him when Ethan walked In..  
"Aaron Mate, you look proper smart" Ethan said smiling   
"Thanks"  
"Your not a bad perim y'know, they'll grant your appeal"  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah. I'll miss my cell mate though"  
"I really appreciate all you've done Ethan, helping me stay on Jason's good side, showing me the way things work, advising who to talk to and what to do and for the.. the spice."  
"No problem mate."  
"I hope you and your missus work things out and all the best for your little lad."  
"Thanks. You'll visit won't yeah, you know, when your out."  
"Course"  
They were interrupted by the guard, "Dingle?"  
"Bye Ethan"  
"Bye Aaron lad"

* * * * *

Aaron's heart was beating so fast when he was directed into the stand. He looked back and saw Robert, Victoria, Adam, Cain, Chas and Paddy all smiling down at him. Robert and Aaron's eyes locked. They stared at eachother. God how much Robert missed his deep, blue eyes. Aaron smiled at him and Robert smiled back.

"Mr Dingle"  
"Dingle-Sugden"  
"My apologies Mr Dingle-Sugden"

Roberts heart skipped a beat when Aaron said that. Vic reached over and took his hand as comfort for him

"Assault, Possesion of fire arm, skipped bail.. You've been busy."  
"All of that has been cleared up"  
"You tried to kill Robert Sugden?"  
"It wasn't me"  
Aaron's solicitor stood, "Thst has been taken care of. My client had no role in the shooting of Robert Sugden." He said  
"You and Mr Sugden are married now, I believe?"  
"Yes"

"Skilled bail"  
"It came out in the end that it wasn't me"  
"Yes, Mr Adam Barton, am I correct?"  
"Yes"  
"You were on a suspended sentence for that, am I correct?"  
"Yes"  
"Then you assaulted a man called Kasim?"  
"Yes"  
"Because?"  
"Because my mate Finn and him were seeing eachother and his father didn't know he was gay and Kasim was mouthing off at Finn and I lost it. I didn't mean to."  
"Sticking up for your mate, right Mr Dingle?" His solicitor butted in again.  
"Yes"

"Do you feel you deserve to be in prison?" Asked the judge  
"No, no I don't."  
"You've recently been in Hotten General?"  
"Yes"  
"You were beaten up?"  
"Yes. Getting beaten happens quite regarly"  
"By?"  
Aaron's solicitor piped up again, "that's not important information."  
"My apologies. You have another good few months on your sentence am I right?"  
"Yes"  
"And you want an appeal, to be realised today?"  
"Yes"  
There was silence in the court..  
"Aaron Dingle-Sugden.. I grant you your appeal..!"  
Everyone In the stand jumped up in glee.   
"Free to go" the judge said smiling.

Aaron was so relieved. He gets to go home. Home. He couldn't wait.   
When he got out the door Robert was sitting there, hands in pockets, waiting for him.   
"Rob" Aaron said. Robert got up off the seat and walked over to Aaron and pulled him into a tight hug. They hugged for ages until Chas, Cain, Vic , Adam and Paddy came from around the corner.   
"Son.." Chas called. Robert and Aaron broke from their hug and Chas fell into Aaron's arms.   
Then Adam pulled him into a hug, "Oh have I missed you Bro" he whispered.   
Then Paddy embraced him, then Cain.

"Can we just go home, please?" Aaron asked.   
"Course Love," Chas said, smiling widely.

The car journey home was full of questions from Chas.. "Any more beatings? When was the last time you used spice? Did you cut again? What about Robert? Did you miss me? Are you gonna stay at the pub? Do you want Rob to move back?"   
"Sis! Leave him alone, yeah?" Cain laughed.   
"Sorry son, I just missed you so so much" she cried  
"Mum, don't cry" Aaron whispered.. "I'm fine" he lied. 

When they got back to the village, they went straight into the pub and all the Dingle clan was there waiting.   
"Welcome back son!" Zak said, shaking his hand. "Cheers," Aaron replied, looking down at the floor.   
He walked straight passed everyone, into the back room, and up the stairs. Then he collapsed onto his bed. He started to sob. He was really happy to be home, but he couldn't stop remembering Gordon's cell and Jason and what he tried..

The tears were flowing uncontrollably. He heard a knock on his door.   
"Aaron? Can I come in?" It was Robert.   
"No, please don't" Aaron said, through his sobs  
"Are you crying?" Robert asked   
"Go away" Aaron replied  
"Let me In" Robert demanded  
"No"  
"Aaron!"

Aaron got up and went to the door and unlocked it, strolled back to the bed and threw himself down once again.  
"Aaron, what's up?" Robert questioned, sitting down on the bed beside Aaron.  
"Talk to me.. please" Robert asked  
"Can't" he wailed  
"Did something happen?"  
Aaron put his head in his hands. Robert couldn't stand seeing him like this and pulled him into a tight hug.   
"Tell me" he whispered.   
"It's.. erm.. J-Jason"  
"Did he beat you again?"  
Aaron inhaled deeply and wiped his eyes.

"Remeber when i was hospitalised?"  
"From him beating you, yeah"  
"He beat me because I wouldn't.. wouldn't.. erm.. b-because I-I wouldnt.."   
Aaron cried again tears flowing heavily.   
"Aaron did he..-"  
"Tried but a guard walked in"  
Robert hugged him tighter.   
"That's why not your dream at the hospital you screamed for the nurse to get away from you.."  
Aaron nodded. "I was walking down the hall then next thing, I was pulled into a room. Jason pinned me against the wall. He told 'his crew' to give us space, I kicked and punched but then he was kissing my neck. Thankfully, a guard walked in and Jason acted as if nothing happened. Do you know what they worst part was?" Aaron cried  
"What?"  
"It was in Gordon's old cell!"  
"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry.."

They lid on the bed, Robert holding Aaron and they both cried quietly to themselves.   
"Never let go.." Aaron wailed.  
"Never..!" Robert answered.

"Aaron love, the party's waiting" Chas called from outside the door  
Aaron wiped his eyes and got up out of the bed, "Err, yeah, sorry. I'm coming"

 

* * * * *

Robert needed to be there for Aaron now that he knew what Aaron had been going through. Someone was listening to Robert and Aaron's conversation and heard everything and is gonna blow it open to the whole village. That will just send Aaron over the edge. But who is it and what'll his family do?


	9. Blow it open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes down for Aaron when his secret is blown   
> But by who and how ? 
> 
> I cried typing at some parts.. 

Liv crept back down the stairs. What had she just heard. Aaron, attempted rape, Gordon's cell? It was all too much. She ran out of the Woolpack.

She sat in the café her mind racing. She didn't notice when Rebecca sat across from her.   
"Hey Liv!" She said, smiling  
"Hi" Liv replied, 1/2 frowning   
"You okay?"  
Liv shook her head. Robecca sat up in her seat, "Liv, remeber when I said you could to talk to me, well you can."  
"It's Aaron."  
"Thought he was out?"  
"He is. I heard him and Roberts conversation and ..."  
"You can tell me."  
"Some b-bloke tried t-to rape him in there and h-he was crying and-" Liv broke out in sobs. Rebecca went to sit beside her and pulled her into a hug.   
"It's okay.." she whispered   
"How is it okay? He's been through enough I thought, then this!"  
"Listen to me Liv. Once he has Robert he'll be fine, you know that right?"  
Liv nodded in response.   
Brenda walked over and asked, "Everything alright?" Rebecca nodded, "Everything is gonna be fine. It'll get better.." she smirked. 

* * * * *   
Rebecca had been drinking. She was quite drunk when she got to the Woolpack.  
She was glad to see Aaron, Robert, Liv, Victoria, Adam and most of the Dingle family at the bar when she walked in. It would make things more Interesting. 

"Aaron.." she started, grinning widely.   
"Rebecca.." Aaron replied.   
"I feel so sorry for you." She shouted to Robert, who looked confused.   
"To have a husband who just keeps getting bad things thrown at him. Everyone seems to want to get in his pants whether he likes it or not!" She roared. Everyone In the pub turned their heads even Chas stopped pulling her pint. 

"W-who told you that?" Aaron questioned.   
"Robert" she lied  
"SHES LYING! I WOULDNT!" Robert argued.   
"Who told you this?" Chas asked

"Rebecca out now!" Robert whispered, putting an arm on hers, trying to pull her to the door, but she pulled her arm away.   
"DONT TOUCH ME!" She yelled. That's when Chrissie walked in and asked, "What's going on here?" 

"Didn't you know!? Mr Dingle-Sugden over here was nearly raped AGAIN! Talk about drama! Like the attention do you!?" 

Aaron had tears running down his cheeks. 

"Aaron love , this true?" Chas asked.  
There was silence in the pub..   
"Aaron?" She asked again. Chas saw the look on his face and knew.. she covered her mouth in shock.   
Victoria stood up, grabbing Rebecca by the arm and saying, "GET OUT, YOU COW!" She threw Rebecca out the door.   
"I'm so sorry.." Chrissie mumbled, then she was gone after her sister. 

Aaron just sat there, tears pouring. Debbie got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.   
Debbie led Aaron into the back room for some privacy from the whispering villagers.

The Dingle clan followed.   
"Aaron, talk to us!" Lisa muttered.  
Aaron took a deep breath in and nodded. 

"I was waking down the hall, then, then I was pulled into an unused cell." Aaron wiped his tears.. and continued, "G-Gordon's cell. The guy, the guy that beat me up was there.. with 'his crew' and.. and I remeber him asking.. asking for some privacy and.." he broke out in sobs, "That's when I knew what he meant. He pinned me up against the wall.. h-he tried taking down my trousers b-but I was wriggling too much, h-he was at my neck and I-I can still feel it.. I thought it was gonna happen again.. and.. I was so, so terrified.. I- I couldn't breathe. He held my wrists above my head.. a-and all I thought was the last thing I said to Robert.. but thankfully.. thankfully a guard came in.. and it stopped.." Aaron had tears pouring uncontrollably. 

He looked around the room. Chas, Victoria, Debbie, Lisa, Adam and Charity were in tears too. Cain had his head in his hands, Zak was staring with his mouth open, Sam was looking down at the ground and Robert stood at the doorframe his hands over his mouth. 

Chas wrapped her arms around him.   
"Son.. I'm sorry son.. I'm so sorry." She wailed. 

* * * * * 

The next day, Aaron was sat in the café with Debbie who insisted on taking him to breakfast.   
Aaron sighed when Rebecca and Chrissie walked in. Rebecca went to leave, but Chrissie grabbed her arm and whispered something to her sister. 

"A-Aaron.. I was drunk and-"  
"How did you know?"  
"Liv.."  
"She didn't-"  
"She overheard and was looking down so I asked and she told me. I never meant did it to come out. I-I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me!"  
Aaron shook his head. Debbie noticed Aaron's feelings and got up. Aaron knew what she was going to do and grabbed her wrist but Debbie shook him off. 

"I've wanted to do this since she arrived!" She shouted, then smacked Rebecca hard across the face. Chrissie jumped in and smacked Debbie back for hurting her sister. The anger raged inside Debbie and she lunged forward, tackling Rebecca knocking tables and chairs. 

"DEBS!" Aaron called, but Debbie and Rebecca continued to wrestle.   
Ross walked in and gasped. He pulled Debbie of and held her back.   
"DEBBIE, WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" He yelled.   
"You not heard what she did to our Aaron?"   
Ross nodded and Debbie shouted, "SEE HE WASNT THERE BUT HE STILL KNOWS! IMAGINE HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOSSIPING ABOUT IT YOU STUPID COW!"

Ross dragged Debbie out of the café, trying to calm her down. Aaron went to leave but Rebecca grabbed his wrist. That reminded Aaron of when Jason and when he had his wrists, so he reacted fast, pulling back his hand. He stumbled back, knocking his table, he scooted on the floor into the corner and pulled his knees up to his chest.   
Everyone In the café was shocked, they didn't know what to do. 

Thankfully, Victoria walked in and ran to him.   
"Aaron, cmon, yeah?" She whispered, helping him up and directing him out the door.   
Debbie and Ross were arguing when they saw him.   
"Aaron, you okay?" Debbie asked. 

They got back to the Woolpack and Aaron went straight upstairs. His phone beeped:

10.19am | Vic~ 'I'll make you some food to cheer you up, always works with Adam. It'll be a surprise ;)'

Aaron smiled and typed:

10.21am | Aaron~ 'Appreciate it Vic and I'm fine, honestly :)' 

10.23am | Vic~ 'I'll call you when it's ready. I invited Adam for his lunch too :)'

10.24am | Aaron~ 'Looking forward to it'

* * * * * 

Victoria was lighting the candles when she heard a knock at the back door of the pub. She put down the matches and went to answer it, leaving candles unattended, food on the ring and in the oven. 

It was a disaster waiting to happen..

TBC??


	10. Up in flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes crashing down.  
> Hasn't the family been through enough?  
> Will everyone survive ?

Victoria was talking to the delivery man when the fire alarm went off.  
"I'm a chef and I still manage to set that off!" She laughed, not taking note of the alarm. 

* * * * * 

Adam walked in through the bar, when he got into the back room he heard the alarm and saw the candles threw out on the table and one on the floor causing it to spread.  
"Jesus..!" Adam whispered. He ran through to the bar, and yelled, "EVERYONE OUT THERES A FIRE!" 

Most people fled except for Marlon and Chas.  
"What?" Chad asked  
"THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!"  
"Where's Aaron and Victoria?" Marlon questioned, putting down his plates.  
"Aaron's at the café with Debs, Vics cooking." Chad replied  
Adam ran through to the kitchen but Victoria was nowhere in sight.  
"VIC!? VICTORIA!?"

* * * * * 

Meanwhile, Victoria was outside in the car park chatting to the delivery man, not aware of the caos breaking loose. 

* * * * *

Aaron was asleep. He hadn't slept in ages so he was in a deep sleep. He was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't hear the fire alarms..

* * * * * 

Adam searched down stairs for his wife and was mid than relieved when she came strolling in the back door.  
"Vic! Your okay!"  
"Yeah" Then she noticed the fire traveling up the staircase, causing it to be blocked and the vicious flames around her.  
"ADAM! W-WHAT-"  
Adam grabbed her and took her outside to the group of villigers, watching the Woolpack go up in flames. 

"My god.." Charity muttered. She sprinted toward the pub. She stopped when she saw Chas, she shouted, "WHERES AARON, LIV AND NOAH?"  
"Liv is at Gabbys and Aaron is at the café with Debbie." She said. Charity nodded.  
"Anyone In there?"  
"Nope. Just waiting for the fire brigaid now."  
"Good."

The Woolpack was falling apart. Chas and Charity stood staring at their business, their home. 

Chas' jaw drops when she saw Debbie and Ross running toward them. Chas rushed toward her and questioned, "Where's Aaron?"  
"He came back to the here with Vic."  
Chas looked up at the burning building and gasped, "AARON! MY SONS IN THERE!" 

The police were on the scene, putting up barriers, stopping Chas every time she tried to get passed. 

A wave of guilt washed over Victoria when she remembered the candles and the oven. "SHIT!" She cried. She broke away from Adams arms and ran inside. She had to get Aaron. 

"VICTORIA!"  
Adam ran in after her.  
"What are you doing?" He questioned.  
"AARONS UPSTAIRS!" She cried. Adams face fell. How were they supposed to get to him? 

* * * * * 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Aaron woke up and was confused when he heard screaming and the alarm. He walked to the window and looked out to see a group of people and fire engines. He opened the window and yelled , "MUM? WHATS GOING ON?" Chas looked up a sighed, "Aaron! There's been a fire.. Vic and Adam are in there trying to get you out okay son? Hang in there please."  
Aaron nodded and walked out of his room, he rushed down the stairs, he couldn't control his coughing. When he got to the last few steps, he noticed he was blocked in by flames. Adam and Vic were standing at the end of the stairs. Vic was on her knees coughing while Adam was Patting her back telling her to go. 

"Adam?" Aaron called. Adam was so relievd to see Aaron.  
"Bro I'm glad your okay!" He cried. Vic fell onto her back.  
"Get get out and I'll figure something out, yeah?" Aaron said, looking at Vic, lying on the ground couging. Adam nodded and picked her up, then he was gone. 

It was just Aaron and the intoxicating flames.  
Aaron was knocked unconscious when a piece of the staircase above his head collapsed on him. 

* * * * * 

Robrts heart was beating so fast when he pulled up in the village.  
He arrived to see Adam carrying Victoria out of the burning building. "What the-" he mumbled to himself. He got out of his car and rushed over to Chas who wa kicking and screaming, trying to get through, while a fire- fighter held her back. 

"Chas?" Robert called. Chad turned to him, with red puffy eyes and tears pouring.  
"H-he's in there Rob.." she whispered.  
Robert pushed passed the crowd and wriggled out of the police men's arms. He ran into the building screaming Aaron's name.  
When he got through the bar, he stopped in his tracks when he saw him. Aaron. He was lying on the stairs with blood coming from his head and the banaster covering him.  
Robert nearly got hit by a piece of the roof falling, but luckily dodged it. 

"Aaron? AARON!" He roared. Aaron's eyes slowly opened. They were full of fear.  
"It's okay, we can get out, yeah?"  
"Robert-"  
"It's okay! I'll get you out!"  
"But Rob-"  
"AARON, ILL GET YOU OUT, I PROMISE!"  
"Okay.."

Robert saw the fire estinguisher hanging by the kitchen door, he went and grabbed it.  
"Cover your eyes, close your mouth." He shouted and Aaron did so. He sprayed it all over the stairs until he had a clear path to Aaron. He threw the estinguisher to one dude and helped Aaron up. Both of them smiled at eachother as they made their way back through the bar.

They were so close to the exit, hand in hand but suddenly , the roof was on top of them. Robert was blown to one side by a large chunk of the roof. 

* * * * * 

Chas screamed when she saw the roof falling. It was like it happened in slow motion. "ROBERT! AARON!" She roared.  
Adam put his head in his hands. The Dingle clan all stared at the rubble. Many villagers tried to go forward but they were stopped. 

* * * * *

"Rob..?"  
There was no reply.  
"Robert?"  
Silence over took them. Aaron knelt up and scanned the room. He saw Robert thrown in a corner, flat on his back. Aaron crawled over to him and grabbed his two cheeks and smacked him gently.  
"Please Robert.. Please!" Robert didn't stir. Aaron was shocked. Robert wouldn't be in this state if he hadn't come in after Aaron to save him. 

"Robert, you can't do this! Not now! Please, not now. Your supposed to stick around until your 80 or something remember? D'ya remember? Please don't do this.." Aaron wailed. 

Aaron lifted Robert up and carried him out. Everyone gasped when they saw him. Chas ran forward hugging him.  
Aaron placed Robert on the grass and knelt beside him.  
"Open your eyes Robert!" Chas whispered. Robert lid, lifeless.  
"WHERES THAT AMBULANE!?" Aaron roared. Then there was sirens in the distance.  
Victoria and Robert needed immediate attention.  
"Rob.. hang in there, they're coming."

TBC?


	11. In the blink of an eye, you could loose everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire

Adam and Aaron were both anxious. Knees bouncing. A doctor appeared.  
"Victoria Barton's Family?"  
Adam stood up hopeful. The doctor smiled.  
"Victoria had inhaled a lot of smoke and her lungs were struggling. Luckily, we stablised them. She can't breathe independently yet, but a day or two in the machines and she'll be right as rain. Everything else is fine, she suffered a burn on her arm that'll leave a minor scar. You can go see her though." He said, smiling  
"Great!" Adam muttered, running to her room.  
Victoria was in tears when Adam got in there. He went to her side and grabbed her hand.  
"Babe, what's up?"  
"I-It's my fault.. the candle.. the oven.."  
"No, no, babe don't think like that.."  
"Is Aaron okay?"  
"It's actually Robert that's In here. Ran in after Aaron because I left Aaron."  
"Why did you leave him!?"  
"You collapsed! He demanded I bring you out!"  
"God. I've caused so much Adam. I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry.." Victoria wailed  
"Vic.. please don't cry.. Adam whispered, rubbing her hand. 

* * * * * 

Aaron felt dizzy, really dizzy but said nothing. He had a banging headache. He was glad Adam was too consentrated on Vic to notice his bleeding head. He'd deal with it later. He needed to know Robert was okay first.  
The doctor walked over calling Roberts name. Aaron put up his hand, if he stood, he'd be more dizzy.  
"Robert has broken a leg. Something may have fell on it?"  
"The roof.. y-yeah it..it.. err.. fell on him."  
"That'd be it.."  
"Is he ok?"  
"He's had a few major burns on his legs. His leg is broken, he had quite an impact on his head so we thought it'd be best to put him into a coma to help his brain kinda ready itself, if you know what I mean?"  
"Y-Yes.. yes I know. But he's okay?"  
"We just need to watch his burns and treat them and we don't know if he has brain damage or not.. Chances are low but he did have a lot of impact on his head when the roof fell."  
"Okay."  
"Your welcome to go sit with him, I'm sure he'd love the company."  
Aaron nodded but when he stood up, he got a pain in his chest and his knees wobbled then gave away. He collapsed, hitting his head. Doctors and nurses darted toward him. 

* * * * * 

Adam came out to see Aaron when he saw him being wheeled away on a hospital bed.  
"Aaron.. bro?"  
"Was he in the accident too?" The nurse questioned  
"Yeah"  
"And you didn't think to bring him in for a quick check?"  
"No.. erm.. I was worrying about my wife. Aaron was up and fine though."  
"His head is pumping blood!"  
"Oh my god!"  
"Major blood loss.."  
"Damn! Keep me updated."

Adam got out his phone and rang chas  
"Adam?"  
"Chas. It's Aaron."  
"He was fine. He brought Rob to hospital."  
"See, I was thinking of Vic and didn't even think to see if he was ok and well, he collapsed. Major blood loss. Appearantly the back of his head was bleeding."  
"My boy!"  
"I'm sorry"  
"I'm on my way. I was just helping round here. Rob and Vic okay?"  
"Vics fine, I haven't heard from Robert."  
"Okay love, see you soon."

* * * * * 

"Chas?" Charity asked, seeing the tears forming in Chas' eyes.  
"Aaron.. h-he is in hospital too."  
"I'll drive you, your in no fit state.."

* * * * * 

When they got to the hospital, Chas ran straight to reception.  
"Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle?"  
"Yes. You are?"  
"Mother and mother in law"  
"Okay. I'll go get you a doctor, take a seat."  
Chas sat anxiously in the waiting room.  
"Robert and Aaron?"  
Chas stood up.  
"Ms..?"  
"Dingle."  
"Ms Dingle, Robert had broken a leg, a minor burn on his arm and we've put him into a coma because of head injury. There's a chance of damage. Aaron, Aaron had lost a lot of blood and is very weak, he inhaled lots of smoke and can't breathe on his own yet."  
"Oh dear, can I see either?"  
"You can see Robert. Not Aaron yet."

When Chas looked through the window to Roberts room, her heart broke. Seeing him so weak and helpless. 

She sat by his side, holding his hand.  
"You may have caused a mess recently, but you make my Aaron happy and your my Robert now too, so I'd appreciate it if you woke up, okay? Aaron needs you Rob. H-He loves you. I must say your not my least favourite person in the world. Please, please wake up. I need you to."

* * * * * 

Chas was wiping her eyes when robet woke.  
"Chas, why are you crying?"  
"Robert. Oh my! I'm glad your okay, love. Let me get someone yeah?"  
Chas got the doctor and was ushered it of the room when he checked Robert. 

"Can you ask him questions about his life and see how much he knows?" The doctor asked Chas, who agreed. 

* * * * * 

"So Robert..?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"What?"  
"Why?"  
"Because we're family"  
"Some sick joke right?"  
"What?"  
"I know, okay. I know that you know about the affair, but it's over now, like you wanted."  
"No, no Rob, please, no"  
"What?"  
"Tell me about Aaron"  
"I'm not giving details!"  
"No, tell me the last time you saw him!"  
"He broke an ancle or something."  
"No! No! No! Robert!" Chas said, breaking out into sobs.  
"Have I said something?"  
"No.. its what you didn't say.."  
"I'm sorry Chas.."  
"I need you to tell me about Aaron, please. The court case, your realationship, Liv, The accident, The proposal, The wedding.. Prison.."  
"What on earth are you talking about? I'd never be with Aaron."  
"No Robert! Look at your hand!"  
Robert stared, confused at the band around his finger. Chas' heart stopped beating when she watched him take it off and out it on the bedside locker. 

* * * * * 

Chad couldn't handle it and ran out into the waiting rooms and fell to her knees, sobbing. No way could this be happening.  
Adam gasped when he saw her and ran to her.  
"I-is everyone okay?"  
"No! He doesn't remeber Adam! He doesn't remeber!"  
"Robert?"  
"Yeah, he.. forgot his life with Aaron.."  
"No.. no.. he can't!"  
"Oh, but he did..! Aaron will be broken!"

* * * * * * 

Aaron woke with a start.  
"Robert!" He yelled  
Doctors rushed into him to calm him down.  
Chas and Adam waited to see him. They were dreading this. They strolled into his room, both tearing up.  
"Aaron.."  
"How's Robert?"  
"I-I can't do this!" Chad cried, leaving the room. Adam had to step up.  
"Hes not dead is he?"  
"No, no, bro. He's fine, awake and all."  
"So.. whys mum being all weird?"  
"He had brain damage.. he can't remeber., stuff. The last thing he remembers about you, was when you broke your ancle.."  
Aaron had tears pouring already.  
"Can I be on my own, please."  
Adam nodded and left Aaron alone. 

* * * * * 

|| 1 week later ||

Robert still hasn't remembered Aaron .  
Aaron hasn't spoken since he heard the news about the brain damage and was on the mend.  
Victoria was out of hospital and back to her old self.

"Please talk to me Aaron!" Chas whispered but Aaron just stared up st the roof, cheeks puffy from him crying. 

* * * * * 

"So, when am I allowed go home?" Robert questioned.  
"Soon."  
"Good."

* * * * * 

Aaron was discharged. The car ride home with chas was silent.  
When the car stopped, he jumped out.  
"Livs in Dublin, so don't worry about her" Chas shouted after him

It hasn't sunk in that he's lost his Robert.  
Aaron's eyes scanned over the rubble of what once was the pub. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Alright?" Vic asked, coming to stand beside him. Aaron didn't respond.  
"Aaron. Chas said you haven't spoken for a week! But you can talk to me.."  
"The best moments of my life are scrap." He whispered  
"No, no they're not!"  
"Doesn't remeber me"  
"There's a possibility he might though."  
Aaron walked off and Vic followed.  
"I'm sorry. It was my fault the fire started. I had candles left alone and dinner on. It started the fire. Ir wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me.."  
"Don't blame yourself." He whispered  
"How can I not! Look at Robert and the pain ive caused you! He's gone, he won't be the same again and I took him away from you and-"  
"STOP! Please stop. I know he's gone and I know that he's not the same, you don't need to remind me!"  
"Sorry. Aaron! Aaron please." She called, but Aaron was out-of-sight 

* * * * * 

Aaron picked up his razor and glides it across his stomach. Robert was the only one who would've noticed but he won't be near to see.  
All the hurt got washed away for a while but then it all came back to realisation. Aaron had 4 new scars now and didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. 

Tbc??


	12. Keep on Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, the struggle..

Victoria blamed herself. No matter what anyone said, she'd always blame herself.

She hadn't left the house for a week. The guilt was getting to her. 

 

 

Aaron woke up at 9am. He sat on his bed, feeling lonley.  Aaron shut his eyes when he saw him and Roberts wedding picture on the bedside locker. He inhaled deeply, then made his way down the hall, to the shower. 

He held his razor in his hand and sighed. He promised Robert he wouldn't self-harm again but that was the Robert he once knew. That Robert was gone.. his Robert was gone.. 

 

 

Chas and Aaron lived back at the Dingle house. All packed in like sardines. 

"Anybody seen my keys?" Zak asked. 

"Where's the milk. SAMMY DID YOU DRINK IT ALL AGAIN!?" Lisa roared. 

Aarond head was thumping. 

"BELLE! YOUR GONNA BR LATE!" Chas yelled up the stairs. 

The phone started ringing, then the dog started barking. 

"BELLE?"

"My keys anyone?"

"SAMMY!"

All the mouse was just circulating around, driving Aaron's crazy. He stood up and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

All the noise stopped. 

"Aaron, love?"

"Don't. I can't. I can't deal with.. all this! I need to go.." Aaron muttered, darting out the door. The room fell into silence but then  chad roared, "BELLE!?"

 

*******

 

Aaron was sitting on the park swings when Victoria came to join him. 

"Robert gets out tomorrow.." she explained.

"And..?"

"And your his husband, so--"

"AM I THOUGH!?"

Victoria froze. She was speechless. 

"Yeah."

"To him, I'm still his dirty little secret and to me., he's my husband. It doesn't fit. We don't fit anymore."

"No, no, no. Please! It's you and Robert.. on/off all the time--"

"Even if he did want to go there, I couldn't.. not like this. Not Shan he doesn't remember the best and worst times and I do. It's not fair."

A single tear rolled down Aaron's cheek.

"Aaron, your making me feel worse. It was my fault the fire even started--"

"AND IT WAS MY FAULT HE WAS IN THERE!" 

"No, don't blame yourself. Nobody would've had to be in our out if there if it wasn't for me!" 

"Stop."

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop, please--"

"The last thing I wanted was to just you.. and Rob after you two just getting back on track."

All the pain and emotion came flooding back to aaronad she spoke.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" 

Aaron got up from his swing, wiped his tears and disappeared, Victoria calling after him.

 

********

 

Today was the day Robert came home. Victoria drove him back to the village.  The first thing he wanted to do was to go to bed, so Victoria led him up the stairs. 

 

********

 

After a week, he wanted to outuside. So, Victoria and Adam walked with him to David's shop.

Aaron was in there when they went in.

"Alright?" Adam asked, causing Aaron to turn and allowing him and ribeye eyes to lock. Aaron felt better. Like a part of him, of the hurt disappeared..

Things were to get harder for Aaron.. but will he stick around to find out?

TBC??


	13. The unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert come face-to-face for the first time..  
> Will Aaron make a huge decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all lovely comments so far Xox   
> Hoping to upload a few chapters soon

Aaron sat in the cabin one morning, alone with his thoughts. This was never a good thing for Aaron.  He wanted to get out. He wanted to get out of the cruel situation. He could just slice his wrists, very quick and easy, or he could leave Emmerdale, but live with it. Aaron's mind was racing..

He heard a car pulling up. 

Aaron was speechless when Victoria and Robert appeared infront of him. Victoria glanced between the two.

"Aaron." Robert greeted. 

"Robert." Aaron muttered. 

Seeing Robert looking so pale, so weak, so not his Robert was hard.

Victoria was concerned the Aaron when she saw the  black circles under his eyes and the colour of him.

"You alright Aaron?" Victoria asked.  Aaron nodded. Why was Robert here? What did he want? Why was he looking at Aaron like that..?

"Rob wanted to grab a little paperwork to keep him busy, if you don't mind." Victoria explained.  Aaron nodded once again. 

Aaron ruffled through a drawer and picked up a folder. He extended his arm to hand it to Robert.  When Robert took the folder, their fingers brushed together and Aaron felt that spark, that missing piece he craved, but soon died when reality hit.

"We'll be off then." Robert mumbled, quickly leaving. 

Victoria stared looking apologetic, then she followed Robert.

Aaron released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. That was so hard. He wanted his Robert, his husband.  He knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't cope. He couldnt just pass Robert by, knowing it's his husband and know that he's nothing to Robert like Robert is to Aaron..

Then Aaron got an idea.. it was the only way to get passed this.

 

********

 

Robert was fed up of being protected all the time. Victoria even cut up his meat for him. He didn't need this. He was fine.. wasn't he? 

He couldn't remeber much. At night he'd get little flashbacks. They always made Robert frustrated because he could never explain them, but wanted to, he wanted to learn more. 

That night, he was in a deep sleep when he fell into a dream..

 

_~~~_

 

_It was pitch dark.._

_Then Robert feels as if there water thrown over him. He sees a car.. lots of water.. and.. Aaron._

_"AARON!" Robert yells._

_Aaron wakes in a terrible panic. But his legs jammed.._

_Next thing Robert attempting to free it, but Aaron keeps yelping out in pain._

_Aarons head slowly dips under the water.._

_Robert is panicking. He dives under the water and pulls and pulls at his leg, until it comes free. Robert opens the car door and drags Aaron out with him. He's swimming, swimming the fastest he could ever swim. Aaron is dragging him down a bit, but he's more than determined._

_Suddenly, Aaron's hand is slipping from Roberts.. then it's gone. Aaron's body sinking down further then Roberts reach. Robert can feel himself being pulled up and he struggles, trying to reach Aaron. His hand swings for Aaron but he hasn't caught him. He watched as Aaron fades away.._

 

_*******_

 

 

_Robert was woken from his dream to the sound of Adams voice,_

_"Where..? Why..? No, no, no!"_

_Robert crept down the stairs to see the scene playing before his eyes.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far x


	14. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes a decision.. but will he be talked down?

Robert was confused to why Aaron and Adam were having an argument at 9.30am.

"It's so early, why are you bickering?" Robert asked.

Aaron then noticed Robert was there and he frowned. Seeing him made everything worse.

"Robert, go back upstairs, yeah?" Adam said, noticing Aaron's reaction.

"No, tell me what's going on!" Robert demanded. 

Adam sighed, "Aaron said he's taking the whole week off to go off on some fancy holiday!" 

Aaron felt bad for lying to Adam, but it had to be done..

"Well, I can cover." Robert suggested. 

"Your not rested up yet!" Adam argued. Once again, Robert felt as he was being wrapped in Cotten whool. 

"I'm fine!"

"No, Mate, I'm not having Vic biting my head off because of a chipped nail so something." 

Robert rolled his eyes, "Fine!"

Aaron stood awkwardly, then made a quick movement towards the door, leaving faster than ever.

 

******

 

He loved Robert, he loved him more than his own life, but Robert wasn't his anymore. Robert didn't know Aaron like Aaron knew Robert. 

Robert didn't know himself how Aaron knew him. It was all messed up and complicated.

This was the only way..

Aaron picked up his pen, he scribbled 'Mum' on the envolope. Then turned the page and began to write, 

" _Mum, I bet your confused to why I'm writing to you but I think you have a fair idea what this is.  Please keep reading and don't go search for me, just read.  I love you so much Mum, you've always been there, even when I've been nothing but trouble. I think you could make a list on why I'm  doing this. There's a lot of things you could blame it on, but really it's me. I'm too weak to cope with things, I know that. I need you to understand that this is all my decision and I'm so sorry. Don't go blaming anyone else, please.  We've always been together Mum and I appreciate everything. Please don't cry,_

_Aaron."_

 

Aaron wiped his eyes and got another piece of paper and envolope, writing 'Adam' on it. Then he began to write,

" _Adam, if I'd never met you, I don't know where I'd be. Remember when we first met and we hated eachother and now your one of the most important people to me. I really can't explain how much I appreciate you.  I bet you've an idea to what this is now, please don't come find me, it's done by now. I'm sorry. I've been wreckless, a fool, a muppet, but you've stuck by my side. Couldn't have gotten through Jacksons death without you. Sending my best for you and Vics baby,_

_Aaron."_

He got another and wrote, 'Paddy'. Then started to write,

_"If you'd never come into my life, i don't know where I'd be. Probably still in the closet. I've done cruel things to you, like beating you, but you stayed and I really am greatful. I know this was you and Mums worst nightmare, but please forgive me. Please don't panic. Its all going to be fine Padders. For once, it'll all be fine. Thanks Dad,_

_Aaron."_

 

 

He wrote 'Vic' , inhaled deeply then began, 

_"Vic, I want you to stop blaming yourself for the fire. I've done worse and I don't believe it was your fault, things happen for a reason. Please don't freak because you've realised what this note is. I know I promised I'd never go anywhere when I first arrived but Im sorry. When I got back to the village, you were like my first real friend. Remeber all the trouble we caused Andy when he tried to seperate us? That's a memory I clung to. You've always been here. The one thing I ask is you take care of Robert. All I ask. I think you'd be a great Mum, keep trying._

_Aaron."_

 

 

On the other he wrote, 'Liv' then quickly started to write,

_"Liv, this is hard for you to read, I know but I want you to know some things. The trial was one of  the worst times of my life but it got better when I was reunited with you again. I think you've been amazing considering everything you've been through. Your gonna turn out a lovely girl, I know it. Please forgive me. Loving you always,_

_Aaron."_

 

 

Then he wrote 'Dingle Clan' and quickly started scribbling,

" _I've learned so much off all of you seperatley, for different reasons. I couldn't thank you enough for the things you've done for me. I learned the true meaning of family when I came to the Dingle house. I'm proud to say I'm apart of the family. Take care,_

_Aaron."_

 

 

On the last one he wrote, 'Robert', then began to write. What he'd say was unsure.. 

_"Robert, it really is pointless writing this because you don't understand Amy of it. You don't understand us._

_Robert, We met when me and Ross stole your car, then you got me to burgal your house so you'd look good infront of your soon-to-be Father in law. Then you faked your car breaking down on a lay by and we kissed. We decided that It was a one-off but we always came back. There are somethings I can't explain, but something Happenend and I felt guilty so I ran myself to the extreme until I broke an ancle. We have been hot/cold forever really. But I then I told you something, something haunting. You were there for me through every minute. Then we were happy as boyfriends, then there was a car accident, our car went underwater, but you saved me. Then we had the proposal in hospital, very unique, I know. We lived happily and bought a place but haven't moved in yet. Then your ex came and wrecked it all. I was jelous and you kissed her but I forgave you. We had a bust up one night and I assaulted someone so because of my suspended sentence, I was put behind bars. You slept with your ex while I was in prison and she was Pregnent, but luckily it wasn't yours. Then the fire happened and messed up everything! You got brain damage  and well here we are. You don't remeber me, but I remeber you. Loving you always,_

_Your Husband."_

 

_******_

 

_Aaron placed all the notes in a place each person would find them._

_He put the Dingles one on the kitchen table of the Dingle home. He out Chas and Livs in the back room, he out Adam and Vics in their letter box, he put Paddys in the surgery and he placed Roberts     under the wiper on his car.  He got into his car and drove to the quarry.._

_TBC??_

 


	15. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Aaron?

Robert walked out of the café, still trying to think of the waiters name. Then it clicked. Bob.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a note on his car. He ripped open the envelope and began to read the heartbreaking note. As he read, little flashbacks came to him, but nothing too clear. All he knew was Aaron mattered and he needed to find him before it was too late.

 

******

 

Chas was on her break as Marlon took over. She walked through to the back room and got a glass of water. As she was drinking, the envelope that read 'Mum' caught her eye.  Curiosity overwhelmed her and she tore it open. She dropped her glass all over the ground in shock. Tears flooded her eyes as she read. She needed to find Aaron.

 

*******

 

Adam and Victoria were just after lunch at the pub and strolled hand in hand to their house.

"We got mail, baby!" Adam joked, bending down to pick up the letters. He handed Victoria's hers and they were both soon reading. Victoria gasped and Adam couldn't come to terms with it. 

"We need to find Aaron!" Victoria yelled, both  rushing out of the house. 

 

*******

 

"Paddy, a letter here for you." Pearl announced, waving the envelope in the air. Paddy opened it with excitement but his face fell when he read it. 

"P-Pearl, mind the surgery. I need to find Aaron!" Paddy roared, darting out of house.

 

********

 

At the Dingle house, Lisa was cooking, as Zak was sat on his chair reading the newspaper. Lisa saw the envelope and stared questioningly. 

"Zak, did you open that yet? It says 'Dingle Clan'." Lisa explained but Zak shrugged. Lisa tutted at him and opened it. She put her hand to her mouth as she read. 

"Zak, get up quick! It's our Aaron, we need to find him!" She shouted.

 

*******

 

Adam and Victoria went to the pavilion and the graveyard, Chas ran to the scrapyard, Lisa and Zak searched around the village and Robert sat in his car, thinking. Suddenly, he was getting a flicker of a memory..

~~~

_Robert and Andy were sat at the edge of the quarry in his jeep as he prepared to drive off. Aaron was there and stood by the edge, staring blankly at the major drop._

_~~_

 

_Then it clicked for Robert. The Quarry. He put on his belt and put his foot down, travelling rapidly._

 

_******_

 

_Adam and Victoria ran into Zak and Lisa and they each saw the other holding the envelope._

_"We can look together.." Zak suggested and they all agreed._

 

_******_

 

_Chas ran to the garage where she found Cain who read the letter, dropped all his tools and ran to help in the search._

_******_

 

_Robert pulled up cautiously at the Quary. He sighed in relief when he saw Aaron's car, but his eyes widened when he saw his close it was to the edge._

_Robert stumbled out of his car and walked slowly to Aaron's. He tapped gently on the window. If Aaron was doing this, he was too. If it took him risking his life for Aaron's, it'd be okay because it's Aaron. He couldn't remember everything but he did remember that he loved him._

_Aaron jumped a bit when he saw Robert by the window. Aaron quickly locked the doors._

_"Aaron? Let me in?"_

_Aaron felt like laughing. Did Robert even know who 'me' was? No, no he didn't._

_"Aaron? I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Your already gone."_

_"I'm not. I'm right here."_

_"My husbands not here. He's gone. Till death do us part, ey? Feels like your dead honestly."_

_Robert felt so bad. He caused all this pain. All this hurt. He needed to make it right. He needed Aaron._

_"Let me in!"_

_"Go away."_

_Robert stepped directly infront of the car._

_"Move Robert! I'll run you over!"_

_"Really Will you Aaron?"_

_"YOU DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND WHO 'AARON' IS!" Aaron was getting angry by the minute. He put his foot on the exelerator and pressed lightly. Robert couldn't help but gulp._

_"Aaron. Were we happy?"_

_Aaron was speechless at the question but responded with a weak nod._

_"I may not know evey little details right, but all I know is I love you."_

_Aarons heart melted but it'd never be the same Robert._

_"Please Aaron, get out , yeah? We can talk?"_

_Aaron wouldn't have agreed but since it was Robert, he was going to obey. When he went to get out, the car rocked over the edge._

_"Aaron!?" Robert yelped. The car was shaking over the edge. Robert extended a hand, which Aaron tried to reach, but he couldn't.._

_The car rocked again._

_"Don't worry Ill get you. Rober whispered.. TBC?_


	16. Cautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life hangs in the balance..

The car hung over the edge, Robert stood infront of it and Aaron sat in the drivers seat. 

They were hanging in the balance, literally.

"I'm so sorry!" Aaron cried.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry." Robert explained.

"I'm only trouble for you. Look, the fire, this. Just trouble. Your better off without me." 

Robert couldn't find the words to explain how he felt for Aaron, but he did feel a lot.

"I want to remember. I want to be around you. I-I wanna be your husband." 

Aarons heart skipped a beat, but he knew it'd never work. 

"We can't. I recall every detail of  _us and you don't._

 

_*******_

 

_They all split up, Cain and Chas going one direction, Zak & Lisa going another and Adam and Vic in another. _

 

_Adam and Victoria rushed around the village in a state, shouting for Aaron._

_"Where would you go if you were gonna do.. that?" Adam asked._

_Victoria and Adam then shared a glance._

_"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She questioned and Adam noddded. They. Got into their car and set off._

 

_********_

 

_Meanwhile at the cliff side, Robert looked over his shoulder at the drop as Aaron hung his head low._

_"Believe it or not, I don't wanna die today." Robert admitted._

_"I know you don't." Aaron replied. He felt guilty for dragging Robert into it._

_"And I don't wanna see you die either."_

_Aaron looked up at Robert and frowned. He sure did feel everything he ever could feel for Robert, but it's all scrap. All a lie, all worthless._

_"You know, you once told me I was worthless. You said I couldn't even top myself properly and do you know what I'm gonna think when I drove off here? I'm gonna be thinking, 'Look at me now. This done properly?' And I know that I'll regret it because I'll never see your face again or livs.." Aaron muttered, wiping the tears from his face._

_Aaron stared up at a confused Robert and laughed, "See your confused at one of the most important things! Liv!"_

_"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. You don't want this on my conscience, do you?--"_

_"Take it from me, you don't have a conscience!"_

_Aaron remembered looking at the life draining from Katie's face and the gun pointed at his in the lodge. He shook off the memories._

_"You seem to know a lot about me.."_

_"I do. I know lots, but it's all to waste now, innit?"_

_"No, no it's not. All that matters is that I--"_

_They were interrupted by a car pulling up and Vic and Adam jumping out._

_"Oh my god, Aaron!" Adam roared, putting his hands on his head._

_It broke him seeing his best mate like this._

_"Come back from the edge, Rob.. please!" Vic pleaded, but Robert shook his head, "Not without Aaron!"_

_"Aaron come outta the car, bro." Adam asked, taking a step forward._

_A stone tumbled down the cliff and ploped into the water. Robert gulped,_

_"Please Aaron."_

_Aaron wasn't backing down._

_"Go, Robert.  Get away or I'll ram you over!"_

_"Do it!"_

_Robert wasn't sure what he was saying but the words just fell out._

_Victoria stood anxiously, "I can't loose anymore people I care about--"_

_"I LOST THE ONE I CARED ABOUT MOST!" Aaron wailed. Adam stepped forward again, "Bro, please, don't do this.."_

_Aaron sobbed harder._

_Suddenly, they heard cracking.._

_"Aaron, get outta the car, now!" Adam shouted.  Robert and Aaron locked eyes._

_"I think the ledge is breaking..!" Robert explained, clearly beggining to panic. Aaron opened the car door cautiously and put one foot on the ground, then the other. He inhaled deeply, then the car rocked a bit. He extended a hand for Robert, which he took._

_Robert was relieved to feel Aaron's tight grip._

_Suddenly, the ledge gave away and Robert lost his footing. Aaron surged forward onto his stomach and held Roberts hand tight. Roberts Lower body dangling over the drop._

_"OH MY GOD!" Victoria roared at the top of her lungs. Adam walked over slowly but stopped in his tracks when he heard a creak._

_"Im sorry." Aaron whispered. Robert nodded. Aaron attempted to pull Robert up, but he couldn't._

_"Keep trying." Vic yelled. Aaron attempted again but it wasn't working._

_Slowly but surely, Roberts fingers were slipping.._

_"Hang on tight." Aaron muttered, trying again but to no avail._

_When he pulled again, Roberts hand slipped out of the grip of his ._

_"ROB!"_

_Adam lunged forward despite the cracking and grabbbed Robert. Aaron sighed in relief  when Adam pulled Robert up. Close call._

_Robert limped across to Victoria who quickly embraced him._

_Adam stared at Aaron who got to his feet and looked over the drop._

_"Don't.." Adam whispered, getting to his feet too._

_"What's the point of living, when you've nothing to live for?"_

_Adam shook his head, "Are you saying Liv, your Mum, me and paddy are noting?"_

_"No"_

_"Exactly. You do have something to live for. Please come back and we can talk about this--"_

_"Can't."_

_Aaron scratched frantically at his arm._

_"Have you been cutting too?" Adam asked._

_Aaron nodded. Adam was angry that Aaron didn't come to him, but it's Aaron, he doesn't exactly ask for help when he needs it the most._

_"Please Aaron! Please!" Victoria exclaimed, willing her tears._

_"Don't cry.." Aaron whispered to her._

_Robert couldn't believe it. His life hung in the balance for a second but Aaron was closer to death._

_"Im sorry that I don't remeber us, but I do know that I love you, more then anything. A part of me died when I found your note. Do you know what hurt the most? The fact that everything you wrote sounded so familiar and I got little flashbacks. It seemed so perfect. The perfect love story.  Then I go ruin it. I want to remeber! I need to! I will remember. I will, if it's the last thing I do.."_

_Adam ran his hands through his hair in frustration._

_"You don't get it. Your gone. Your never gonna be my husband again. You'll never remember our crazy wedding day, our laughs, our hugs--" Aaron couldn't find the heart to carry on._

_"But I want to. Help me to."_

_Victoria looked between the two._

_"I always imagined jumping off this" Aaron mumbled._

_"I thought you were gonna when we were here with Andy." Robert said, looking down._

_"You remember that?"_

_"Yeah, see I don't forget everything!"_

_"You remeber the bad times. Typical of you."_

_"Keep trying to push me away but I'm not going anywhere."_

_Aaron felt so puzzled. He could go through hell to help Robert and try get him back or he could jump and save the hastle. He had to decide.._

 

_********_

 

_"Chas, you seen Aaron?" Paddy shouted._

_"No!" She cried. Paddy pulled her into a hug._

_Ross and Pete were sat at the café watching it all unfold._

_"Think he got in trouble already and did a runner?" Pete questioned._

_"Nah, looks serious. I saw the whole family running round calling for him."_

_"Should we help?"_

_"Maybe.. or we could just watch here in safety. Whatever it is, it looks dodgey.."_

_"Good point."_

 

_"Here he comes now." Ross announced, seeing he step out of Adams car, tears pouring._

_"Oh god, looks bad." Pete muttered. They watched as Chas and Paddy immediately ran to him and hugged him._

_"I'm sorry." Aaron whispered._

_"Don't be sorry baby, I've got you." Chas said, rubbing his back._

_"I'm going over." Ross muttered, getting up and walking over to them._

_Debbie and Cain came rushing around the corner._

_"Aaron lad." Cain sighed._

_"Are you okay?" Debbie asked, putting hand to to her mouth. Ross stared at her, feeling confused._

_"What's happened?" He whispered into Debbie's ear. Debbie looked up, her eyes full of tears,_

_"He left a suicide note."_

_Ross was speechless._

_Timing couldn't be worse as Rebecca came strolling out of the Woolpack._

_"This is all he needs." Cain sighed.  Debbie nudged Ross who looked at her saying, "Ow!"_

_Then he realised what she meant. He ran to Rebecca and directed away._

_"What's all that about?" Rebecca asked, pointing to the huddle of people around Aaron._

_"They all freaked because he left suicide notes and went missing."_

_Rebecca was in utter shock._

_*********_

 

_Everyone squished into the back room of the pub with their letters in their hands waiting for Aarom to explain but all Aaron could say was,_

_"Could I have a minute with Rob, alone."_

_Everyone agreed and left._

_Robert and Aaron sat together on the couch._

_"I'm thankful your okay.." Robert started._

_"Wish I couldn't same the same about myself."_

_"As in?"_

_"As in, I would've done it if you'd not turned up. I probably would've. "_

_"P-Please don't say that.."_

_"It's the truth."_

_"You still wanna be gone?"_

_Robert was dreading the answer.._

_"Yeah." Aaron whispered._

_Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and wasn't gonna let go. He wanted to keep him safe._

_"How about I keep you alive and you help me remember." Robert suggested, nuzzling his head into Aaron's neck._

_"Deal." Aaron answered._

 

_This will be interesting.._

_TBC??_


	17. Its easier said than done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to help eachother.. but does it go to plan?

Robert really wanted to remember. He really did. Sometimes he'd lay in bed, eyes closed, repeating 'Aaron' over and over to see what pops up but all he can picture is that dreadful day at the quarry.

"Robert!" Vic roared.

Robert got dressed and walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna speak with Aaron today?"

"Is he still in the pub?"

"Been locked himself away for 2 days now."

"Why?"

"Its Aaron. You saw him at the quarry, hes either embarasssd or he's not bothered."

"Right, I'll head over."

Adam cams through the door and stared Robert down. 

"What's your problem?" Robert asked.

"You."

"Why?"

"You made a little deal with Aaron to be there for him and he'd help you remember, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you been round there. Hes barracaded himself in. The pubs not even open! Vics been without a job!"

"How's that my fault?"

Adam was growing angry by the second.

"YOUR THE REASON HE DIDNT JUMP! YOUR HIS HUSBAND! YOU MADE A DEAL, ROBERT!"

Robert felt awful. What Adam was saying was true. He did make a deal and he hasn't bothered with Aaron since.

Robert made his way to the Woolpack quickly. 

He knocked. There was no answer.

"I know your in there!" He yelled. His phone beeped, 

10.15am | Aaron~ 'Go away'

10.16am | Robert~'Let me in'

10.16am | Aaron~'Go away'

10.17am | Robert~ 'Doesn't Cain have a spare key?'

10.19am | Aaron~ 'Don't you dare'

10.20am | Robert~ 'I need to speak to you'

10.25am | Robert~ 'Aaron?'

10.28am | Robert~ 'Aaron answer me.'

10.29am | Robert~ 'Please.'

10.29am | Robert~ 'You okay?

10.30am | Robert~ 'Don't be doing anything stupid!'

10.31am | Robert~ 'Aaron I swear to god!'

10.33am | Aaron~ 'Can a man not put down the phone to make a brew?'

Robert sighed in relief.

10.33am | Robert~ 'Open the door' 

Suddenly the front door swung open. 

Robert was ushered inside.

"Brew?" Aaron asked, Robert nodded.

Aaron handed Robert his mug, then sat beside him. 

"I'm sorry. I've been busy." Robert started.

"Me too."

Robert was confused. Wasn't he locked away for days? What did he mean?

"Thought you haven't ventured out of the house in ages?" 

Aaron pointed to the piles of paperwork on the kitchen table.

"Oh right. Why lock yourself away then?" Robert questioned.

"Easier." 

Robert found being with Aaron very interesting. Aaron was interesting. 

"How?"

Aaron felt like kicking him out but a part of him wanted him around. 

"See, everyone's gossiping about.. my recent actions and I don't need that look of pitty off everyone, 'Oh poor messed up Aaron' look. I hate it!" He explained.

Robert shrugged his shoulders, "People care"

Aaron sniggered, "By looking at me like I'm an alien? Not really caring. I know this because after my last attempt everyone was asking if I was okay and smiling all the time." 

"Looking like what?"

"Like you are now."

Robert shifted on the sofa, "Sorry" he muttered.

"I've  lots of work to do.. so if you dint mind." Aaron mumbled, taking his mug to the sink.

"Im not done speaking."

"I've nothing to say."

"I do. I wanna remember, I do, but it's complicated, you know?"

"So, what your saying is.. you don't want me to help you?"

Robert wasn't sure what he was saying. Why was his mouth saying things he doesn't mean? The word just keep falling out..

"Kinda. I wanna remember on my own. So deal off."

So that meant he wasn't gonna stop Aaron from trying to do anything? 

"Okay."

"Okay?" 

Robert got up am left. He stood outside the pub tapping his head, "Robert, you idiot!" He whispered.

Meanwhile inside, Aaron darted up to his room and grabbed his pin knife. He glided if across his stomach furiously. Tears clouded his eyes. 

 

*******

 

Aaron lid on his bed, feeling alone. His phone began to ring. 

'Mum'  popped up,

"Hello?" Aaron muttered.

"Aaron, son. What's this I hear about the pub being closed?"

"Sorry."

"2 says it's been shut Paddy says"

"Sorry"

"Its been tough. You said you were gonna go stay at Paddys while I was away. You convinced me to go even when I refused!"

"I'm sorry."

"Not good enough Aaron! Open up tomorrow. Anyway, Sandra's in a bad, bad way. I don't think she's gonna make it. Liv hasn't left her."

"Right. Pub tomorrow. Bye-bye"

"Aaro--"

Aaron hung up.

He threw his phone across the room. He had to open up the pub again tomorrow. He'd have to face all the pitiful looks and questions.. 

Robert will drown his sorrows and do something he's gonna regret.. 

TBC??


	18. Actions have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if there hasn't been enough going on, Robert has to make it worse!

Robert regretted telling Aaron he didn't want him to help remember. That's practically saying he didn't want to remember and he does. He really does.

*****

 

At the Woolpack, Aaron woke up at the crack of dawn, showered, ate , changed the barrels and opened up the doors. 

Victoria and Adam were at the shop when saw Aaron standing by the open door. 

"Guess I'm going to work today." Victoria said, kissing Adams cheek, then rushed over to the pub. 

Adam waved at Aaron, who waved back.

"Hiya Aaron!" Victoria greeted.

"Hi Vic."

"Open today?" 

"Yeah."

"Great, ill get to work then."

 

*******

 

The pub was In full swing within the hour. Clearly everyone missed it.

Robert entered the pub and sat on a stool at the bar.

"A whiskey, please." Robert asked Victoria.

People had been staring. Aaron could feel their eyes on him, but he carried on. Then Diane came to the bar, 

"Aaron, love, good to see you." She exclaimed. Aaron saw the pitty written all over her face.

"If you ever need to talk.." she muttered. Aaron just nodded, hoping she wouldn't carry on.

"I'm always here. I'm all ears me, love to help. I'd like to say in a good listener. I think I'd understand, you know, because you lived with me during last time and your mum and I used always talk about it."

Robert noticed Aaron's discomfort so decided to butt in, "Another whiskey, there Aaron."

Aaron quickly got the drink and placed it infront of Robert who handed him a 50 pound note.

"Tell me when the runs out, yeah?" Robert whispered. 

Robert was already after having 5 whiskeys. He was gonna get bladered!

 

Rebecca then walked in.

"Get her a Gin and Tonic, too!" He added

"Im pregnent, remember."

"Oh, sorry. Orange juice?"

"Sounds great."

Aaron handed her an orange juice.  

"Take a seat.." Robert suggested, patting the stool beside him. Rebecca grinned. Aaron hoped this wasn't gonna turn into anything, that'd be the last thing he wanted. He just went to the other side of the bar and carried on. 

Robert kept whispering things to Rebecca, causing get to smack him, jokingly. 

Next thing, Robert puts his hand on her thigh and she giggles.

Aaron couldn't believe that he was doing this. 

What he does next makes Aaron really feel worthless. 

"Screw up, get me another drink!" Robert demanded. 

Aaron froze. The pub went quiet. Did he just call Aaron 'screw up'?

"Oi, mate, im talking to you!" Robert yelled. Victoria stared in disbelief. She grabbed Adams pint, walked over to Robert and poured it over him. 

"Oi, you cow!" He roared.

"Even if you loose your memory, we all know you, you haven't changed! Aaron changed you for the better, then get damaged and go back to your old self! You don't get to call people names!"

"You saying the screw-up, who says I loved him ever so much, that I married him, that cuts himself and tried to top himself is better than me? Oh let's not forget the fact he's been used by his own dad!" 

Nobody knew what to say. 

"And you, sister, have been trying for a baby for ages with this muppet and it hasnt worked! Just accept it, the world thinks you'd be a horrible mother and I agree. It'd probably be as strange as you, that's for sure." Robert added.

Adam bolted from his seat and punched Robert right in the face, then another and another.

Sam and Pete had to pull him off.

Aaron just stood there letting his words sink in.

Robert got to his feet and wiped his nose. He stared at Aaron, watching the single tear roll down Aaron's cheek. Then he looked to Victoria who was hugging Diane, crying uncontrollably.

"OUT NOW!" Adam shouted, swinging for him, but Pete pulled him back.

Robert grabbed Rebecca hand and staggered out of the pub. 

"Back to yours?" Robert suggested. Rebecca shook her head.

"Your cruel! You love Aaron and your sister and you say that to them! You point out their problems and flaws! Really? What on earth did I ever see in you! You just want to use me, don't you? Well I'm not falling for it again!" She said, smaking him.

Robert was alone. There was no way he could to Vics, the nearly whole village were in the pub when he made his speech, so nobody's gonna like him right now. 

He strolled to the B&B and checked in. He'd deal with the consequences tomorrow..

TBC??


	19. Say something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The out come of Roberts actions..

Robert woke up alone at the B&B. He was hungover. He couldn't remember much from the night, but all he could remember was seeing that single tear, rolling down Aaron's cheek. 

Last nights events came flooding back to him. The shock, the tears, the silence,  the cruel words he said and Victoria pouring a pint over him.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself. He lid there feeling sorry for himself. 

After his breakfast he dreaded going out but it had to be done. He walked out into the open village. Pearl and Vanessa stared at him, as Cain raised his eyebrows.

"Was thinking when you were gonna show your face, Sugden." Cain yelled from the garage.

Robert was full of regret. He couldn't possibly feel worse than he does.  Robert quickly made his way to the café.

"Americano, please Bob."

"So it does have manners." Bob, muttered, taking Robert money.

Robert smiled weakly as he sat down.

Then he saw them.  Victoria, Adam and Aaron , all strolling in together.  What does Robert say? He noticed the pain displayed on Aaron's face. What could he do? He saw his Victoria looked and his Adam made a fist.

"Can we talk?" Robert mumbled, pointing to the seats across from him. He hoped it'd be sorted out.

"Drop dead!" Adam hissed.

"Adam, please. He may have been more than wrong, he may have hurt me, but I don't wanna see you beating him again. Not so much for you Robert, but for Adam." Victoria explained.

"I'm so, so, sorry!" Robert pleaded. 

"You never change!" Adam yelled.

"Im trying. Your not a screw up, all those things I said were lies." Robert said, looking at Aaron who couldn't find the courage to look him in the eye. Aaron just kept his head down and replied, "All true though."

"Please. I'm sorry."

Aaron didn't know if Robert was sincere but what he said last night really had an impact on Aaron. It made him realise what he was. "An unlovable , worthless screw-up, used by his own dad" Aaron thought.

"Gotta go." Then Aaron disappeared out the door.

"Vic?" Robert asked, reaching out, but stopped when Victoria Stepped back, 

"Don't."

"I'm sorry Sis. Forgive me."

"I can't."

 

Robert felt alone but it was nobody's fault but his own. No one forced him to say them things nobody told him to try get with Rebecca and no one made him make his loved ones cry. It was him. All him.

 

 

*********

 

 

Aaron was relieved when he reached the port a cabin. He was glad he had piles of paperwork to keep his mind off Robert.

Not for long, as the cabin door swung open, Robert stepped inside.

"Don't Robert. I really can't."

Robert hated the fact that he had caused all this trouble. All this pain.

"I'm sorry.."

"Sorru doesn't cut it. Now, go."

"No"

"Please."

Robert didn't want to leave Aaron. A part of him never wanted to but he understanded how Aaron needed time. 

"Fine." 

 

Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Rebecca sat with Ross. 

"He came onto me, yeah but I snaked him And told him where to go." Rebecca explained to Ross who paced the room.

"Your having our baby, you can't cheat."

"I didn't. I wouldn't. Your a too nice guy, Ross."

"I-I love you and.. and I don't want Robert Sugden to ruin that."

"Me either."

Ross was really angry.

"Gotta go." He smiled, then darted from the house.

 

******

 

At the garage, Cain was sitting there when Adam entered.

"We're closing!" Cain announced.

"Not here for that. It's Robert."

"Oh yes, I saw the few smacks you gave him."

"He deserved them!"

"I know. He said some discusting things."

"Exactly. I need your help."

Cain smirked, putting down his tools.

 

*******

Robert walked alone in the dark. The day went so fast. Too fast, but it's okay because it was a major let down.

Robert didn't know where to go. He had nowhere to go. He felt alone and it was his own doing. 

"Sugden!" Someone roared.

Before Robert could react, he felt something contacting with  him hard, winding him. Robert fell to his knees as he stared up at the figure. 

"Leave." The figure muttered, then ran off out of sight.

Robert clenched the wound. He just knelt there, jaw hung open. 

Luckiky, someone appeared.

"Oh my god, is that you Robert!?" Debbie roared, running to him. She lid Him down, took off her cardigan and held it to his wound. She took out her phone. 

"Hello?.. Yes, I need an ambulance.. Emmerdale Village.. someone's been stabbed..."

TBC??


	20. What words can say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts rushed to hospital.   
> Nobody answers their phones to hear the news.

Debbie sat in the ambulance with him. She wasn't close to Robert really, but he is family. 

Debbie tried ringing Victoria but no answer. She tried Aaron and no answer. She tried Diane but she didn't answer. 

Before the ambulance set off, Debbie spotted someone. Ross. She couldn't do this on her own. She was panicking,

"R-Ross?"

Ross' face fell when he saw her. Hands shaking, covered in Roberts blood.

"W-Would.. you.. please come?" 

Ross nodded and hit into the ambulance. He put his arm around her shoulder, as he stared down at Robert.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was walking. I was returning from the Woolpack. I was supposed to meet my dad but he wasn't there. So, I was.. was going home then I saw him. God Ross, it was awful! He was on his knees, gasping for air! A-and I lid uim down and covered the wound and m-my hands are.. oh my god Ross, my hands are covered in blood!" She explained, taking deep breaths.

"Calm down.."

Ross' mind was racing. 

They reached the hospital and Robert was taken off. Debbie and Ross sat in the waiting room. 

"Why did you come with him?" Ross questioned. 

"You hears what he said in the pub, everyone was angry. So, I didn't think he'd have loads of fans.."

"Did you ring Aaron?"

"Rang out. You know, he's actually family, since he married Aaron."

"In his mind he didn't."

Debbie stared down at her hands that were shaking.

"Debs, let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" Ross suggested, directing her away.

Just as they were about to walk away, the doctor appeared. Debbie griped Ross' arm. 

"Robert Sugdens family?"

"Here."

"Take a seat.." The doctor muttered, pointing to a row of chairs. Ross and Debbie sat down impatiently. 

"Robert got stabbed in a lucky spot. If it was 1 bit over it would've went to the heart. Anyway, ur messed a hit with his lungs and he's struggling to breathe independently."

"Oh god."

"He's unconscious at the moment, but will wake soon. He won't be able to breathe by himself when he wakes."

"How long can't he breathe himself for?"

"We can't give you an exact amount of time, it all depends how well he responds to it."

"Okay, thank you."

When the doctor left, Debbie and Ross shared a look.

"Will I drove back to the village and track down Aaron?" Ross asked.

"No. Don't go." Debbie pleaded. "If anything Happens.." she added.

"Okay."

"I'll try ring him again.."

 

This find Aaron answered.

"Hello?" 

"H-Hiya Aaron.."

"Alright?"

"I found Robert."

"Was he missing?"

"I found him in the village, on his knees an--"

"Oh, is he drunk or something?"

"Aaron, Judy let me finish will you."

"Sorry, go on."

"I lid him down and used my cardigan to keep pressure on the wound--"

"WHAT WOUND!?"

"He had been stabbed, Aaron. I called for an ambulance and then I saw Ross and he came to the hospital with me. The doctors just been here. Says he can't breathe on his own and he doesn't kinks when he will."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

 

******

 

"Everything okay?" Cain asked, seeing Aaron grabbing his coat and keys.

"It's Robert." Aaron mumbled.

"What has he done now?" 

"He's been stabbed."

Then Aaron was gone. Cain was left standing in the garage, shocked.

He got out his phone and dialled Adam.

"Yeah?"

"Adam, what have you done?"

"What are you on about, mate?"

"Where are you?" 

"Home with Vic, why?"

"She needs to go to the hospital and you know why, don't you?"

"Why?"

"As you know, Roberts been stabbed. Send her to Hotten General and you come to the garage, now!"

"Fine."

 

*********

 

Aaron burst through the hospital doors. He ran over to Debbie, who was wiping her hands with a towel. Aaron's eyes landed on the bloody tissues and her hands.

"That's his innit?" He whispered. Debbie nodded. 

A part of Aaron was still very mad at Robert for the things he says, but Aaron never wanted to see him hurt. Never.

Aaron went to a near-by doctor and asked if he could see him. The doctor agreed but limited their visit to 10 minutes.

Aaron slowly walked through the door..

It broke him seeing Robert lying there like that. So weak.

Aaron sat down and held Roberts hand.

"Rob? I know your probably really scared, but don't be. Your fine. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise. Everything will be fine. I need you to wake up though. Please. All the things you said, did hurt me.. but all I care about now is you opening up those bright eyes. Please, Robert." 

Just then, Victoria walked through the door.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have held a grudge. I forgive you. Please. Oh my god."

"I've had enough of hospitals. I've spent more hours here than school." Aaron muttered, wiping his eyes.

"Just wake up, you lazy muppet." He added, patting Roberts hand.

 

*******

 

Thr police rocked up in the village. 

"I'll go question someone." One officers suggests.

"Hiya, could I have 5 minutes of your time."

Pearl nodded. 

"Do you know anyone who'd have it out for a Mr Robert Sugden?"

"Oh lots. He made a right shoe of himself in the Woolpack the other night. He Called people some things I'd rather not repeat."

"Called who?"

"Aaron, his husband. Well kinda his husband. You see, Robert has brain damage. He forgot Aaron." 

"Aaron Livesy? Married?"

"Yes. It's Aaron Dingle now."

"Oh."

"You see, he changed his name after court with his father."

"Court with his father?"

"Oh that's a whole new story. He's father was guilty anyway. Sent to prison, best place for the man. My point is, Aaron's been troubled lots, but Robert and Aaron are always there for eachother. Recently married, so Aaron would never hurt him. Robert also said some things about his sister who's trying for a baby and she cried and her husband Adam Barton dived on him and was punching him and he had to get pulled off Robert."

"Mmm, Well thank you..?"

"Pearl."

"Pearl."

 

Thr officer got back into the car and whispered to the other guard.

 

 

********

 

 

At the garage, Adam and Cain were arguing.

"When you suggested getting him, I didn't believe you actually would! Are you stupid, Adam?"

Adam couldn't find the words.

"He's your best mates husband!"

"Cain. It wasn't me."

"Adam. Stop this. I never even knew you had the guts to kill a fly, never mind stab a bloke."

"I nearly killed you, didn't I?"

Cain didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

"So, you did stab him?"

"No. Not him being Vics brother and stuff. I wanted to kill him though mate. The things he said."

"Adam, you do realise, the whole village saw you punching him and having to be pulled off him. Your a number one suspect!"

"I know, I know."

"WAS IT YOU!?"

"NO!"

"Adam I swear!"

"It wasn't!"

The garage door swung open. 

"Adam Barton. I'm arresting you for attempted murder of Robert Sugden. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be used in court."

Two officers were dragging Adam out.

"Adam, ill call your mum."

"Don't."

 

********

 

Adam was curious to why the police car stopped at the hospital.

"Won't be one second." Thr officer muttered. One stayed in the car while the other strolled into the waiting room where Aaron, Debbie, Ross and Victoria were.

"Aaron Livesy?"

"Dingle."

"Sorry, it's a habbit."

"Aaron Dingle im arresting you on the suspicion of.."

She was cut off by the sound of beeping. Loud beeping from Roberts room."

"Robert!?" Aaron yelled, he wanted to run to him but he was being handcuffed. 

"You don't have to say anything but anything you do say may be used against you in court."

Debbie and Ross stood up. 

"You honestly think he'd do this? He's been trying to get back his husband!" Debbie roared. 

Doctors rushed to Roberts room. Aaron just stared as he was being dragged away.

"Rob!" He yelled.

"Don't worry Aaron!" Victoria muttered.

 

Aaron was shocked when he saw Adam sitting there, staring out the widow.

"Adam?"

"Aaron?"

"So.." the officer butted in, "Haven't I had enough of you two for once."

"You don't have us for long because we're inocent."

"Well, I'll determine that."

 

They were put in the same cell. Aaron and Adam sat on the bed, neither saying anything.

"Did you do it?" Aaron whispered. Adam jumped to his feet, "You honestly have to ask me that?"

"Sorry. You were punching him."

"He was cruel to you and Vic."

"I know."

"I swear to you it wasn't me. If you don't believe that, there's no hope they will!"

"Calm down Adam." 

 

Thd cel door unlocked. The officer stood there smiling. 

"Time for an interview. Both of you together first. Then seperate." She demanded.

Aaron and Adam were led to a little room where they each got uncuffed. 

"Take a seat." The officer instructed. The boys sat down and prepared themselves fir the time ahead..

TBC??

 


	21. No comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interagations..

"You were angry over what he said about the heat Mate and your wife. So, you beat him, in public, with lots of whiteness. Then, you go and stab him when it's dark." The officer said, smirking.

"Your wrong." Adam huffed.

"Really Mr Barton? Am I?" 

"Yes, your wrong."

"Mmm. What about you Mr Dingle? Angry he couldn't remember you so you go and stab him? If you can't have him, no ond can, ey?" 

"No comment." Aaron said, sitting back in his chair.

"You know, I missed you two. Mr stutters here and mr no comment. My favourite people."

"We've not done nothing." Adam stated.

"Wheres the knife, Mr Barton? Did  Mr Dingle make you do it? Is that it? Are you protecting him? I suggest you don't, because guess what, your each recently in prison. Mr Dingle, didn't you get an appeal? Mmm."

"No comment." Aaron whispered.

"Or are you protecting Mr Barton AGAIN? Mmm?"

Aaron leant over the table, "No Comment."

The officer sighed,

"You take Mr Barton, I think I can crack this one."

Aaron an Adam nodded at eachother as Adam was directed out of the room.

"Where's the weapon?"

"Look, DC whatever, while your wasting time with me and Adam, the person who hurt my husband is out there!"

"So it does speak." She said smirking.

"It wasn't me. I have an allaby."

"who?"

"I was at the scrapyard, signing a deal with Ed Simons."

"Oh yes, Ed, repair tools from Hotten.. I'll give him a ring."

10 minutes later, the officer strolled in, smiling.

"Aaron Dingle.. Aaron Dingle.. he doesn't know the name."

Aaron froze. He was innocent. 

"My uncle Cain was there too when I got the call from Debbie saying Robert was in hospital."

"Talk me through your every step."

"So I woke at 7 and changed the barrels, then I cleaned up a bit, u opened the pub, I worked, then Robert came in and was shouting about me and stuff. I left then, I had a meeting at the scrapyard at 5.00pm so I went there. Then I went to the garage aftsr I got a text from Cain asking for help. Even check my phone for that. Then at the garage I got the call."

"What about between the scrapyard and the garage. You could've stabbed him then. He was in thr village, you were in the village.. Anyone see you? Stop yo talk to anyone?"

"No."

"See, that's where it doesn't add up."

She left the room to get Aaron's phone. She checked the message from Cain. "Robert was found at 5.30pm by Debbie Dingle, Cain Sent you this message at 5.22pm. 8 minutes to try kill someone?"

"No."

"that's nearly 10 minutes unexplained for!"

"It wasn't me. I love Robert. He's the only reason I'm..still here.."

Thr officer froze.

"You've 8 minutes without reason of explanation. I'm sorry Aaron, that's enough to convince me. Just the way your acting. It's clear."

"I haven't done nothing!"

"Stay here. Let's go see how Mr Barton's getting on."

Thr officer walked into the room to see Adam sitting there, smirking.

"Who's your allaby?"

"My wife Victoria."

"What were you doing?"

"Trying for a baby, want the details?"

"No thank you."

"I've made my decision. Come on out."

She went and got Aaron and both the boys stood at the reception counter.

"Adam Barton, you remain in the station until your wife confirms where you were. As for you Aaron, I think we're close to the truth, I'm sending you back to prison until further notice."

Aarons eyes widened.

"No, no, you can't send ms back there." Aaron pleaded. Adam saw the look of fear on his face. 

"Aaron bro, you okay?" He asked.

"IM INNOCENT! Adam, mate. I swear to you it wasn't me!" Aaron roared, being dragged to the van to bring him to prison. 

Adam was shoved back into a cell.

 

*******

 

About an hour later, Victoria confirmed Adams whereabouts and he was set free. Adam sprinted to the Dingle house. All the Dingles were inside having a meal when Adam bust through the doors. Adam didn't know how to say it, but the words just fell out,

"Aaron was arrested!"

Sam stepped forward, "We know, our Cain went down there after Debbie told him."

"B-But Aaron's not there."

Just then, Cain marched through the door.

"They said they can't give me information!" He shouted. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Adam, looking pale.

"Adam..?"

"See.." Adam began, he was tearing up as he said, "They said he had 8 unexplained minutes between the yard and the garage. So, until more evidence... he's been sent back to prison.."

The room was full of silence. 

"Poor Aaron.." Lisa whispered.

 

How will Aaron cope? What if he's put in the ward with the same people..? Jason.

 

TBC?


	22. Save myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's back in prison.. with Jason..

Ross and Debbie got a taxi home. Ross felt awful. Aaron's face when they arrested him and the way the machines all started beeping Just when he left was horrible. Ross was trembling. He ran up the stairs and opened his wardrobe. There it was. The kitchen knife, wrapped up in an old t-shirt. There was blood on most of ross' clothes now, so he got a bin bag and dumped them. What hurt him the most was seeing Debbie in such a state over it. It broke him, but Robert deserves everything he got.. right..?

 

 

Words couldn't explain how much Aaron was dreading this. He knew if he got sentenced he wouldn't last it, not this time. What made him the angriest was he actually is innocent.

He was shocked when he was directed to his old cell with Ethan.

"New cell mate." The guard announced, pushing Aaron in the door. Ethan got up from his bed and stared.

"Aaron?"

"Ethan."

"You literally just got out and your back..?"

"Yup."

"Beat someone again? Aaron mate, didn't I teach you anything? Take your anger out on a wall or a pillow.. NOT on people's faces, remember?"

"I'm a suspect the stabbing my..   someone."

"And you did?"

"Nope, but I have like 8 minutes with no allaby so appearantly, that means I did it."

"Tough luck, ey?  Well, your beds not been slept in since so, welcome home..?"

"Home." Aaron whispered. He couldn't go near spice this time. No way.

Aaron and Ethan were sitting in the cafeteria when someone sat down beside them. Jason. Of course. Who else?

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is that you Aaron?"

"It's me."

Aaron wasn't gonna be weak this time. He wasn't gonns let anyone push him around or lay a finger on him. Not this time.

" You Judy got out and your back. Maybe my prayers were answered for a punching bag. So, what did you do?" Jason asked. 

"I don't see why that's your business." Aaron replied, looking Jason straight in the eyes.

"Oh, did you become more man out there in the free world. Do tell me all the news." Jason joked.

"Anything else you want, apart from perstering me?" 

Jason was shocked by Aaron's attitude.  He nodded and walked away.

Ethan laughed and patted Aaron's shoulder,

"Well done mate."

"I'm a Dingle, nobody's walking over me again. I was weak when I first came. You know, missing everyone, but now, I've nobody to miss."

"Thought you had a bloke?" Ethan whispered.

"Got brain damaged,  didn't he?"

"Forgot you?"

"Kinda. It's complicated."

 

******

 

Victoria was relieved when Robert woke up.

"Robert. Oh my god."

"V-Vic?"

"I'm not mad. It's okey, your okay."

"Aaron?"

"He was arrested.. he didn't do it Rob. He didn't. Adam was arrested too but he was set free."

"I know Aaron didn't. Where is he now?"

Victoria froze..

"Vic!"

"He.. was.. err send back.."

"Sent back..? Oh god. Don't say.."

"To prison."

Roberts eyes widened.

 

*******

 

Jason came into Aaron's cell.

"Puff."

"My name is Aaron."

"Calm down Queen."

Aaron jumped off the bunk beds.

"What are you in for Jason, ey? Phaodophile? Murderer? Hmm?"

Jason stepped closer as Aaron stepped forward. Jason pushed Aaron to the ground and stamped on his ribs numerous times. Aaron held onto the bed as he got up. 

"Look like a phaodophile. Your just like my old man."

Jason swung for Aaron, but Aaron caught his hand and twisted it behind Jason's back.

"AH, OW!" Jason yelped.

"Bad move." Aaron whispered, pushing his arm up further.

"S-Says the one who lost his verginity to his own Dad!"

"You don't get to push me around. We're all here to suffer, so we don't need you to kick us while we're down, okay?"

"Shut up Puff!"

Aaron surged forward, knocking Jason into the wall. 

"IM AARON DINGLE! I ANSWER TO ME! NOT A LOW-LIFE WHO MAKES THINGS HARDER FOR EVERYONE ELSE JUST BECAUSE HES IN FOR LIFE!"

"Stop Puff! Stop. Let go!"

"IM AARON DINGLE!"

The cell went quiet.

"IM AARON DINGLE'l

 Aaron released his grip on Jason and pushed him out the cell door. Jason's crew nodded at Aaron and left, leaving Jason Laying on the ground.

Aaron felt proud of himself. He was Aaron Dingle. Nobody's gonna push him around anymore. Nobody.

 

*********

 

Ross put the knife in a back-pack and rushed out the door. He froze when he saw the police at his door. 

"Mr Barton, just want to take a statement." She smiled.

Ross being stupid, took the bag off his back, holding it in his hands. The officer stared at it as did Ross. Then they stared at eachother. Ross darted passed them and kept running. The 3 officers sprinted after him. 

A male officer dived and tackled Ross. He held Ross down as the female officer put handcuffs on him. The last officer opened the bag and unravelled the t-shirt and held up the knife. 

TBC??


	23. Released again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron becomes top dog..  
> People have respect for him

All Jason's crew became Aaron's. Words got round about what Aaron did to Jason and many people came up to Aaron and said they had respect for him now. Aaron actually was happy. Actually Happy in prison, but he still wanted to get out.

Theres this one guy that keeps himself to himself. He's about 7 foot tall. Aaron gulped when he walked over and sat beside him.

"Im Paul." He greeted, extending a hand which Aaron shook.

"I heard what you did. Pretty cool. Jason's a dodgey one."

"A muppet more like."

"Haha. I like you Dingle. You fit in well. I can tell it isn't your first stretch."

"No, it's not."

"Well, you need anything, or anyone taken care of, you come to me Dingle boy."

"Appreciated."

Paul stood up on the bench.

"Jason WAS kinda top dog here, but he was beaten, what if we say Aaron over here, becomes top dog, ey? He did beat the king?" 

Everyone cheered. Aaron was shocked. 

"Get up here and say sommit."

Aaron stood up on the bench beside Paul.

" you may not want me as a top dog after this. I'm gay."

"Doesn't change who you are." Paul explained, smiling. Everyone cheered again. Aaron thought he must be in a dream. It wasn't real.

"I want respect for everyone. Everyone." Aaron demanded.

"OR ELSE YOU DEAL WITH ME!" Paul added. Aaron laughed. 

Aaron was top dog. It was great.

"Oi Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to have a cell phone?"

"Haha, do I what. Samsung, iPhone of button phone?"

"Haha. Any."

"iPhone it is."

Aaron thought Paul was hilarious.

He quickly dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Aaron..?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"Adam. There's no time for that. Any more evidence?"

"Err,  the found the weapon in Ross' bag."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"Released until further notice."

"Tell him to tell police I gave him the gun and I'll agree."

"No Aaron, bro."

"I want you to tell Robert--"

"Aaron, I'm not letting you do it."

"Tell my Mum that I'm sorry."

"I'm not allowing this!"

"Adam. I didn't do it, but I'm surviving here. I'm top dog, appearantly." Aaron laughed. 

Paul snatched the phone off Aaron.

"He beat Jason."

"Who's this?"

"Paul. Aaron's mate."

"Don't go steeling my best mate, will you?" Adam said, tearing up.   Paul laughed, "He's out soon."

"Put Aaron back on, please. Thanks Paul."

Paul handed Aaron back the phone. 

"Aaron, im not letting you go through with it." Adam muttered.

"Tell Robert that I didn't do it. Tell him I love him. Tell him I'm gonna miss him so, so, much. Tell him not to be angry with Ross, it's my choice, my idea."

"Aaron--"

"I didn't do it. I swear. I love him, more than anything."

"I know you didn't mate. Please don't do this to yourself."

"im getting on fine." 

"Aaron!"

 "Adam, please."

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Adam--"

Aaron hung up

 

 

 

********

 

Adam drove to the hospital. He rang Aaron and he answered. 

"Stay on the line." Adam said as he entered Roberts hospital room and handed him the phone

"Hello?" Robert muttered.

"Rob? Your awake?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Aaron, what's up? Are you crying?" 

"Yeah, it's Just good to hear your voice."

Robert felt like crying, like shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry for everything."

Adam then explained everything that Aaron said earlier on the phone.

"No way!" Robert 

"Rob, except that this is what I wanna do!"

"YOUR INNOCENT!"

"Robert.."

"Aaron."

"Im sorry. I'll contact Ross myself. I love you."

"I--" 

Aaron hung up. Robert tried to take off all his tubes, but a nurse stopped him. 

"Mr Sugden! Stop!" She shouted.

"I'm not letting him do this." Robert muttered. 

 

TBC??


	24. Let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all changes.. but for who?

It took a lot of persuasion to get Robert to stay put. Eventually he did. The night came really fast and Robert Just lay there, thinking. 

Jason walked around the prison but nobody would even look at him.

Jason sat beside Aaron at lunch.

"Aaron?"

"Stop."

"Listen.."

Paul stood up so Jason walked away.

 

 

During the night to a figure stood by Aarons door. Then it stepped out of the darkness. Jason. He wasn't very fond of being made a fool. He stepped forward towards Aaron's bed, holding a pocket knife.

"Aaron..?" 

Aaron sat up in his bed and his eyes landed on the weapon.

"What are you doing?" Aaron muttered.

"What does it look like?"

 

Ethan heard Jason and his eyes shot open. 

Jason swung his knife just as Ethan stepped out of the bed.

The knife connected with Ethan and he fell to the ground with a hard thump. 

Jasons eyes widened. He had to flee the scene. Jason crept out the  cell door. 

Aaron dives off the bunk bed and grabbed a towel. 

"Ethan.. Ethan? Can you hear me?" Aaron asked, pressing don the wound.

"I NEED HELP IN HERE! PLEASE! I NEED HELP HERE!" Aaron roared.

A few officers rushed through.

"Hang in there Ethan. Please, Ethan. I'm sorry." Aaron whispered.

"D-Don't worry, m-mate.." Ethan muttered, gripping Aaron's arm. "I'm so sorry" Aaron cried. "Hey, you've been great mate, my first real mate, e-ey?" Ethan whispered.  That broke Aaron's heart. Ethan was taken off and Aaron was left feeling guilty. Paul appeared at the doorframe. 

"Who did it?" He questioned.

"Jason, he was trying to get me but Ethan got up and you got the rest."

"I'll kill him!" Paul roared.

 

********

 

Paul and Aaron strolled to the nurses office. 

"Oi, nurse! Ethan?"

"I'm so, so, sorry. He's gone.."

Aaron turned pale. 

 

********

 

Adams been trying to ring Aaron on the mobile he received a call from all day, but there's been no answer.

He was worried. Very worried.

 

"Ross, heard from Aaron recently?" Adam asked, seeing Ross by the café.

"No, should I have?" Ross questioned, feeling confused.

Adam smiled, maybe Aaron finially accepted his innocence. 

 

*******

 

But at the prison, Aaron sat on his bed. The guilt was getting too much for him. He felt as if it was all his fault. "It was. It was." Was all he repeated in his head.

He stared down at the blood travelling down his arms. He then glanced at the razor. A single tear rolled down his check. 

He'd never, ever, ever, forgive himself for this. Ever. 

 

"My first real mate" was what Ethan called him. 

"This what real friends do?" Aaron mumbled to himself..

 

TBC??


	25. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron struggles..

Nothing anybody says will make Aaron forgive himself.  Jason was coming to get Aaron but Ethan got hurt. 

Paul says the phone keeps ringing for Aaron but Aaron can't face it. A part of him wants to go home so he's not reminded of Ethan but he doesn't deserve to have people he loves when Ethan has nobody, Aaron thought. There was no chance Aaron was gonna forgive himself. He couldn't face it. 

"Aaron? A guy said to tell you it's Robert." Paul explained. Aaron took a deep breath.. as much as hearing Roberts voice would help, he couldn't. Could he..? 

"He says it's important." Paul added, holding out the phone. Aaron sighed and took it.

"What?"

"Wgats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Aaron, you've been rejecting all the calls and refuses visits."

"Its nothing.."

"Aaron..?"

"Robert, forget it."

"I rang to say, Ross has been held in the station. They're one step away from arresting him."

"Okay."

"Don't make any deals. I mean it Aaron, don't."

"I'm not anymore.."

"Why, something happened?"

"Why, want me to proceed?"

"No, course not."

"Okay, then."

"But everything's fine?"

"Yeah. Gotta go."

 

*******

 

Robert knew something was up. He just knew. 

"Aaron said he's not contacting Ross anymore." Robert announced to Victoria and Adam.

"Great!" Adam exclaimed.

 

*******

 

At the station, the officers were getting frustrated with Ross but they weren't expecting him to crack..

"Why did you do it!?" The officer roared

"ROSS! What was it? For money? Someone pay you to get rid?" She added.

"nope" Ross muttered.

"WHY ROSS!?"

"BECAUSE!' Ross shouted.

"Because..?"

Ross took a deep breath, "He tried it on with my bird.. AGAIN!"

"So you decide to stab him?"

"Pretty much."

"Not trying to wriggle Out anymore?"

"Im tierd."

"Thank you Ross."

 

 

******

 

2 days later

 

Aaron knew nobody in the prison blamed him, they all blamed Jason. No time can be added to Jason's sentence because he's in for life anyway. It's almost like Ethan didn't matter and his death didn't matter. 

Aaron hasn't slept. Hasn't eaten. Hasn't left his cell most the time. He just lid on his bed. The only thing he did was slice himself when he's mind ran wild. 

Paul often came in to talk to him but Aaron just stared blankly away from him.

An officer came to Aaron's cell one day and said DS Conner was here for him. Aaron was confused but gathered his things as instructed. DS Conner stood by a police car  with her hands folded.

"Aaron, looks like you were telling the truth." She said, smiling. 

Aaron nodded.

"Sorry, sent an innocent man in there. It's a tough place." She smiled.

Aaron nodded again.

"Want a lift home?"

"Yeah." Aaron whispered. The car ride was silent. When they were near the village Aaron told them to stop. He wasn't ready to see anyone just yet. He thanked the officer and when she left he just started running. Running. Running.

 

********

 

Robert rang the prison to check in on a visiting order.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like a visit"

"With?"

"Aaron Dingle."

"Aaron was released about 30 minutes ago." 

Robert was shocked. 

"Okay, thank you."

 

Robert had to fnf him. He went to the scrapyard but there was nobody in, he went to the garage, there was nm only cain, he check the pub but he was nowhere to be seen.

Where would Aaron go? It annoyed him that he couldn't remember where Aaron liked to go. Times like this he longed to remember things. 

 

*******

 

Ross was arrested and pushed into a prison van. Soon he was in a rusty old cell.

"Hi, I'm Paul." Somrone greeted. 

"Ross."

"First stretch?"

"Yeah. Done loads of dodgey things but this time got caught."

"What d'ya do?"

"Stabbed a bloke but my mate Aaron got blamed and sent here, got caught whey the weapon though, didn't I?"

"Aaron Dingle?"

"You know him?"

"This was his cell. Him and Ethan's but they're both gone."

"Both Lucky to get out, ey?"

"Ethan died. Don't make a laugh about it!"

"sorry.."

Ross wasn't gonna like prison. Now he never regretted anything more.

Stabbing Robert or admitting? Which was worse. 

 

 

*******

 

Aaron stood on the bridge, throwing stones in. 

"Alright?" A voice said. Aaron jumped, but calmed when he saw who it was. Robert.

"Mmhm"

"Why didn't you come back first? I rang the prison."

"Needed to be alone."

Robert furrowed his eyebrows as Aaron's pulled at his sleeves.

"Have you been cutting..?" Robert asked, not really wanting the answer..

"N-No, no."

Robert didn't believe him.

"Roll up your sleves." He muttered

"What?"

"Roll up your sleeves."

"No."

"IF you've nothing to hide." 

"No."

Robert stared at the Aaron. 

"Fine" Aaron whispered as he pulled up his sleves. Roberts jaw dropped and his eyes wandered over the cuts. 

"Why? Because of me? Please don't say it's because of me!"

"No. it's not you."

"What is then?"

A single tear flew down Aaron's cheek. 

"Aaron?"

"I-Its my fault."

"What is?"

"Jason was being a muppet and he kicked me to the ground and was saying stuff so I decided I wasn't having that and I started saying stuff to him and when he swung a fist, I bent it behind his back and I won over him, literally. So everyone has more respect for me and called me 'too dog' it was a nice moment. During that night.. it got messy."

"What happened?"

"Jason came in with a knife and I honestly thought I was a goner. But Ethan, my cell mate, stood up as Jason swung for me and he got stabbed.. because of me."

Aaron started to sob. Robert was letting the story sink in. 

"Do you know what he said?" Aaron muttered

"What?"

"That I was his first real mate. What kinda mate does that!?"

"Aaron, this isn't your fault. I promise you, it isn't."

"It is. I'll never forget his he lay there covered in blood, so weak, so lifeless."

"Aaron, please, don't blame yourself."

"Anyone that ever gets close to me always ends up getting hurt."

The words hit Robert like a ton of bricks. He didn't want Aaron to feel that way. He didn't want it. He instantly pulled Aaron into a hug.

"Im gonna help." Robert whispered.

Tears flew uncontrollably down  Aaron's cheeks. He felt better telling Robert., but he didn't want any help.

"I deserve to suffer" Aaron thought.  Knowing Aaron, he wa gonna make himself suffer. Really bad, but how when Roberts gonna be over his shoulder all the time to keep him safe..

Tbc?


	26. The ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aaron get the help he needs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter.  
> I've been caught up in other fanfics recently and I'm stuck in them. So, I decided to just end it. I may carry on sometime, but not right now.

Robert booked Aaron in for counselling. Aaron insisted on going alone though and Robert couldn't persuade him otherwise. It was tough today because Ethan's funeral was today. 

Aaron couldn't sleep the previous night. He lay there alone with his thoughts once again. 

Aaron woke Robert at 9.00am as the funeral was at 11.00am. Aaron wanted to say a lot to and about Ethan at the funeral, but he hasn't found the words.

He showered and put on his best suit. Robert tried everything. Toast, cereal, eggs, bacon, a bacon buttie, but Aaron wouldn't touch anything. 

When 11am cams, Robert nodded at Aaron and they made their way to the church. 

They sat a good few rows back. Aaron just stared at the coffin.

"Should be me in there" he thought.

As the service went on, Aaron began to sweat. 

"I believe Aaron would like to say a few words.." 

Aarom stood up and cautiously walked to the alter. Robert gave him a reassuring smile. Aaron shut his eyes when he saw the coffin, so close beside him.

"Ethan.. oh mate, where do I start? When I went to prison, I was in a bad place. I hated everything about life. I hated being away from my family, so, how does he feel now, ey? I remember when I first got in to the cell, Ethan pretended to be a real muppet. He joked around a lot, but, I instantly knew we were gonna be mates. He gave me advice.." Aaron's explained, his eyes filling with tears as he continued,

"He told me who to avoid, which came in handy. I regret not listening to him, not listening to his stories, his hopes, his dreams. He talked a lot, but, if I knew it would end this way, I would've listened. He once showed me a picture of a little lad. He asked me if the boy looked like him, but, I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't even care. Even when I was the moodiest, the most touchy or the most annoying, he always stayed cool with me. He was honest with me. He told me once that when he got out, he was gonna give his son the biggest hug ever but because of me.. he can't and I'm so sorry. Ethan and I would've stayed mates on the outside. He always told me that he's visit and he would show me his son and he could meet my husband. He made me laugh in this worst possible times, when laughing felt impossible. I'm gonna miss him and I'm so so so sorry." 

Aaron wiped his tears. He felt good, he said for things he needed to say. Could he finially move on? 

 

 

******

 

**1 year later:**

 

Aaron carried on his councelling and learned to finially forgive himself. He hasn't been cutting and he hasn't even thought about doing it. Robert, Aaron and Liv all lived in the Mill now and things were good. They were happy.

Aaron woke up one morning after feeling something on his head. Robert was kissing him gently.

"5 more minutes!" Aaron pleaded. Robert laughed, "Come on A,  livs already up and waiting." 

Aaron groaned. He hates mornings.

"Rob.." 

"No, no, no. Come on!" 

Aarons mind wasn't registered yet. All he wanted was to sleep.

"No" Aaron muttered.

Robert laughed again, "You saying you don't wanna renew our vows?"

Today was the day, they'd say all those things to eachother that would make them fall deeper in love. Aaron wanted nothing more. After r everything recently, they needed this. The fact that Robert was able to remember everything now was better. Aaron hated Roberts reaction when he remembered Katie. Robert cried for ages. It broke Aaron's gear when Robert said, "Im such a heartless fool!"  
Robert couldn't believe thr thjng he remembered but he was happy to remember because be finislly understood him and Aaron. It was all he wanted!

Aaron leaped up out of the bed and ran to the shower and was soon in his suit. Robert was tying his tie when Aaron appeared at the doorframe.

"You ready?" Aaron asked.

"Always." Robert said, smiling.

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Roberts smile grew when he saw liv. She was wearing a baby pink dress, with white lace.

"You actually wore it this time!" Robert mumbled.

Liv rolled her eyes, "The pink fluffy pumps was pushing it too far!" She admitted.

"Ay least you wore the dress!" 

They all laughed.

"We should get going" liv suggested, pointing to the clock. The boys agreed amd set off. 

They were actually happy. There was no surprises, no bumps along the road and no dull or sadness. Not anymore. After everything, Robron lives on!

 

**The end x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support. Really appreciated.  
> I may write on sometime, but not right now.  
> I really enjoyed writing x  
> Thanks again, 
> 
> ~ Ciara x


End file.
